Teen Titans Special Occasions and Holidays
by madrox13
Summary: Hey all this is a companion story to my Teen Titan Romance about all the birthdays and holidays Blaze celebrates my first year with the team. I'm going to put most of the birthdays, holidays, Etc. in this story that aren't in the other one. I'm going to primarily deal with the holidays and celebrations not Logan and that drama. Please rate, review and submit OC's for future.
1. My Birthday

**Chapter 1: My Birthday**

I had only been with the Teen Titans a couple weeks and while I very much enjoyed feeling like a piece of a greater whole it was very different to how I had been operating the past five years. Before the Titan some people would say I was a lone vigilante a scourge on the particular city I was in while others would say I was a hero someone for people to look up to but no matter what people called me I still continued doing what I did and over the past weeks I had come to a conclusion I needed a vehicle of my own. Whenever the team had a call for a mission in the city while Raven, Starfire, Bumblebee and Beast Boy could fly I was reduced to only two options I either had to ride in the T-car with Cyborg and Terra or I had to ride on the back of Robin's R-cycle with him. In my mind I would more useful being able to get myself to the location we were headed to by having a car or bike of my own. One day at breakfast I brought my idea up to the team.

''Hey guys I was thinking about maybe possibly getting a vehicle of my own for getting to missions and saving time and space so I'm wondering what you guys thought?''

I looked around the kitchen island at everyone as they thought about the question I had posed to them.

Robin was the first to speak by saying ''I think that'd be okay and I can see where you're coming from with wanting to more self reliant.''

''What were you thinking of getting Blaze a bike or a car?'' Raven asked.

''I was thinking a bike and no offense to you Robin but I prefer the look of Harley, Victory and Triumphs over crotch rockets.''

''That's cool everyone has their own style and aesthetic.'' Robin said indicating he wasn't offended.

''So do you have a license or a permit for a bike?'' Cy asked.

''Yeah I have a permit it's from Washington but I've had it for about six months.''

''You'll have to get a California permit before you can get your license.'' Cyborg said.

''Okay do you think we could do that tomorrow then?'' I asked.

''Sure but since you have no parents out here we'll have to talk to the Mayor of Jump City and see what he can do if anything.'' Cyborg explained.

The next morning after breakfast Cyborg and I went to City Hall and talked to the mayor who explained that since I was a defender of the city and under eighteen I could get a special license that the city would issue me and all I had to do was take the written test for a permit, return it to him and he'd take care of the rest. He gave me the book to study and over the next few days studying was all I did during my free time and then I returned to the Mayor's office so I could take the test for the permit. I sat at his desk and took the test and he ran it over to the DMV section in City Hall and explained the situation to them and about fifteen minutes later he returned with the paper permit that I would hold onto until my plastic one came in the mail about a month later. Cyborg and I returned home to the tower and then we gathered the rest of the team so I could go look at bikes for me to hopefully purchase.

We started off first at the Harley-Davidson dealership in town and once there we browsed looking at the different bikes they had and after a while a salesman came up and asked the usual questions and after talking to him for a bit I showed him the bike I liked the looks of and asked if I could test drive it. After about ten minutes of back and forth I talked him into it and minutes later we were off for a test drive course they had around the back of their building. After the test I was sure the first one I tested was the one I wanted after a few different bikes. I asked about customization and he directed me towards their website which he showed me and I played around with it for a while getting used to the design and asked him about my situation of owning one and showed him my paper permit to which after talking to his supervisor told me it'd be no problem.

Once back at the tower I used the computer in the corner of the GPS Room to get on the site and I started to design my bike the way I wanted it to look. I then ordered it and had it sent to the dealership in town and waited for their call that it was ready.

After browsing all the bikes I decided upon a 2012 Harley-Davidson Super Glide which I customized on the Harley-Davidson's website. The Super Glide was reminiscent of an of the first Custom bike they sold from 1971. I had ordered a customized one from their website. I had ordered a vivid black Super Glide with a lower profile seat that curved back up onto the rear fender to cradle you in the seat. The exhaust pipes were matte black from the engine to tip and flared out for a bigger looking hole. The wheels were black with chrome accents and looked like water heading towards a drain and about a week later the dealership called me and said it was ready for pick up. Cyborg drove me to the dealership and I set up my payment plan for it as well as buying a helmet with a face shield. I then got handed the keys to it and I walked back to the garage where it was waiting for me. I hopped on the bike, put on my helmet and started it making the engine roar to life. I rode it the entire way home and I parked it next Robin's R-cycle in the vehicle hangar and the rest of the team was there ready to see it and me when we arrived back. After about an an hour talking about my bike we all returned to the top floor and had dinner.

Once we were done eating dinner and it was bed time we all adjourned to our rooms. Once I was in my bed in nothing but my boxer-briefs I laid awake thinking of the day I had had along with some guilt about not telling any of my new found friends and teammates that today was my birthday. I didn't tell any of them this because I felt as if I was still so new to the team and I wasn't sure of my place in it besides being the new guy they didn't really know me. But as I drifted off to sleep I sang Happy Birthday to myself as I had done the past four years when I was new to a town and I smiled at all that I had now before closing my eyes and falling asleep.

(Note if you have an OC hero that you'd like to to submit I'd like to see them and will do my best to add them to some chapters in this story and maybe in my Romance story as well.)


	2. Halloween

**Chapter 2: Halloween**

I had been a member of the Teen Titans for a little over two months and while I was more comfortable with them and this morning when I woke up I showered and dressed before entering the GPS room to find Bee making breakfast as usual while the others were decorating the room with Halloween decorations since it was in a few days and they were decorating the GPS room for the party we were going to have that night as a way to catch up with their fellow and for me to meet some Titans from the east coast as well as some Honorary Titans. Once Bee had finished making breakfast the team sat down at the island and we ate. After eating I helped the team with decorating by helping Cyborg empty the pumpkins we'd all be carving the way we wanted while Raven brought some candles from her room that burned with a black flame, an actual spell book on a podium and some other items that gave the room a creepy Halloween feel while Cyborg and I continued taking the seeds and other stuff out of the pumpkins while I watch Raven bring in the items and after Cyborg and I were done I investigated the candles, book and a few of the items from her room before I said ''You must really love Halloween Raven.''

''I do. It's the one time of the year when I get to feel normal as everything is supposed to be creepy and dark.

''Raven you are normal you just have your own style which is dark is doesn't make you weird but unique.''

After I told Raven my opinion she thanked me for my compliment before taking a few steps back from the things she had placed on the coffee to table to see if they looked alright their and not too over powering so they'd distract if people were talking while sitting on the couch. To check that they weren't distracting she asked me to sit on the couch with her to test her theory. We sat opposite each other near the outer portions of the couch and talked about the party and who I could probably expect to show up. I then asked if they had any traditions they did as a team.

''Yeah we each dress up as a fellow Titan here in the tower and up until you joined we always had two Robins or Beast Boys but with you here we'll be even.'' Raven said explaining the tradition before her, Starfire and I went into my room to meditate while everyone else picked a design for their pumpkin. The two girls and I walked out of the GPS room and turned right and headed for room which was the second one on the right and it was the former guest room but Robin had offered it to me as the newest full time member that lived in the tower. We sat at the foot of my bed in a triangle and while they said ''Azarath Metrion Zinthos.'' before going into their trances I said my premeditation prayer before I started to enter my trance.

A couple of hours later we joined everyone back in the GPS room and when we entered we walked over to the kitchen island where the other were so we could carve the pumpkins but before we did Cy asked if Starfire, Raven and I had any ideas of what we wanted to carve into our pumpkins. Starfire didn't so she looked at the book for a design while both Raven and I did know what we wanted to carve. After Starfire chose her design we all started having a competition of both speed and how intricate it was. After about an hour everyone was done and we all looked at what our teammates had done. Beast Boy had carved his favorite comic book character free hand. Bumblebee carved a haunted house off the sheet of paper from the book. Cyborg carved the New York skyline. Raven had carved the nine point star Slipknot used for their logo minus the ''S''. Robin carved his R-cycle. Starfire carved a cat's face from the book. Terra carved her version of the her families royal crest and I had carved the outline of a Reaper from Mass Effect. We all decided that Cyborg, Raven's and Terra's were the best with Beast Boy as an honorable mention. The day rest of the day was uneventful and we had lunch after the pumpkin carving then Cyborg, Robin and I went down to the vehicle hangar and we maintained our vehicles changing the oil along with other stuff. We did this for about two hours checking to make sure they were perfect before we went back up stairs to the GPS room and joined the rest of the team for dinner and then we sat and watched T.V. before going to bed for the night.

The next morning started off the same as yesterday minus the decorating and while we ate we discussed which fellow Titan we wanted to dress up as for Halloween. Since I was the new guy Robin said I could go first and I chose Robin while Cyborg went next choosing Beast Boy. Beast Boy and Robin then played rock, paper scissors deciding who would go as me and Cyborg. Beast Boy one and he chose to be me leaving Robin to be Cyborg. The girls did the same with Raven dressing as Bumblebee, Bumblebee was going to dress as Starfire, Starfire as Terra and finally Terra was going to dress as Raven for the party. After breakfast the girls all went to the room of the person they were going to dress as for the party to get their clothes so they could be authentic while the guys did the same with the exception of Robin who gave me an extra of everything he had from boots and utility belt filled with all the tools and weapons he used. Once I had all the gear he'd given me I met Beast Boy in my room letting him borrow a pair of my jeans and a shirt telling him to get the jacket the night of the party but opted out as he was a vegetarian and while he didn't care what others ate or wore but he would not do the same even if it was part of my outfit. He also said that someone by the name of Talia was going to come and she was vegan so besides his reason for not wanting to wear the jacket for his out personal reasons they were much like hers as well. Beast Boy took my clothes back to his room.

After we all had the clothes we needed except Cyborg and Robin. Cyborg didn't get any of Beast Boys clothes as they wouldn't fit him but Bumblebee promised to help him come up with something in his color scheme and close to his style while Robin didn't get any clothes from Cyborg as he didn't wear any due to the fact that metal covered 90% of his body from an accident he had suffered from that left his mother dead and him severely injured. After his cybernetic implants were installed which helped keep him alive he eventually found himself shunned by his friends and family. Because of this he promised to help Robin out to get the right shapes of the cybernetic pieces. But after the people who needed to exchange clothes had we all gathered into the elevator and rode off for the mall to visit some stores for the other to get what they needed to finish the outfits to complete it so they could look like their friends. Robin and Starfire got on his R-cycle while I got on my bike and Cyborg drove the T-car with Terra joining him in the passenger seat. Bumblebee, Terra, Raven and Beast Boy would fly since they could and then we were off to the mall and when we arrived there Cyborg, Robin and I parked together while the others landed close by and we walked into the mall to shop. Our first stop was the costume shop to get wigs, contacts for those that needed them and Cyborg looked for a suitable substitute to Beast Boys outfit. We looked around all trying on different wigs for fun and enjoying the shop.

After Cyborg found a suitable substitute to Beast Boys outfit and the girls all found wigs we moved to a clothing store so Beast Boy could do the same for my leather jacket. We stopped in a few stores until Beast Boy found a substitute for my leather jacket with a denim one which he was lucky enough that it had a flame patch on the back. After that we carried our bags around as we kept shopping and eventually went to the food court to eat lunch. After lunch we went to a crafts store to find a suitable material for Robin to make his Cyborg costume out of. After searching for some time he ended up buying foam, poster board, paint and some see through red, Blue and clear plastic dividers for a binder for Cyborg's left eye. After buying all this stuff we left and returned to the vehicles in the parking lot and put all the bags in the T-car before we all returned back home at the tower everyone getting back to the tower the way we got there.

Once back in the GPS room we all decided to help Robin with his Cyborg costume. Cyborg stood still while Bumblebee, Terra and Starfire helped Robin figure out the foam padding for Cyborg's bulk while Beast Boy Raven and I formed and painted the poster board and plastic pieces to match Cyborg's cybernetics. Once everything was made and formed we did a loose fit on Robin getting it to where it was realistic and easy to move in and once we found that middle ground we added the straps to hold it on his body. Once Robin was dressed up as Cyborg and saw how good it was the rest of us decided to go get dressed in our costumes and we met back up in the GPS room and saw how good we all looked seeing as how the majority of each one was the actual clothes we wore on missions with the exception of Robin's Cyborg which was really good and the fact Beast Boy had changed from wearing a leather jacket to denim one for his costume of me but we were happy for when we held the party tomorrow night.

After we saw how we all looked as a group in our costumes we all changed back and Bumble bee started on dinner while the rest of us watched T.V. or talked to her the keep her feeling like part of the group instead of her always relegated to the kitchen as she was the best cook of the group. After dinner was made and eaten the rest of the night instead of watching T.V. we decided to play some poker for the next few hours before heading to bed.

The next morning was exciting as that night was the Halloween party and we all woke up and we met in the GPS room to eat breakfast and once we were done with our food. We put the finishing touches on the GPS room the lobby and vehicle hangar for when our guests arrived. I was slightly nervous as I was going to meet several more of the Titans from Titans East and some Honorary Titans who had been considered friends and teammates for years and they all had history with each other while I was new and had only been on a few missions. After we finished decorating what we needed to in the tower before we had lunch and we relaxed for several hours before the first guests arrived which were going to be the members of Titans East. About 6:00 P.M. Cyborg got a message from Speedy the leader of Titans East saying they were about twenty minutes away. That message was our cue and we went to our rooms and dressed in our costumes. Once in our costumes we met back in the GPS room while we waited for them.

About fifteen minutes after dressing in our costumes the Titans East team had arrived in in an orange with black and silver accented ''T'' shaped ship landing it on the backside of the island before they got out and they walked around to the front of the tower and into the lobby. Once in the lobby they got in the elevator and rode it up to the top floor and then they exited and walked to the GPS room. Once they were in the GPS room they all came over and started hugging and shaking the hands of the members they knew before their leader pointed at me and asked ''Is this him?''

''Yeah.'' Robin replied

The next thing I knew he was shaking my hand and introducing himself. ''Hey Blaze, I'm Speedy and I'm the leader of the Titans East.'' said the light orange hair teen.

Speedy was Green Arrows sidekick before helping found Titans East and his outfit consisted of a tight red sleeveless shirt tucked into his matching red tights, a yellow utility belt, a mask exactly like the one Robin had loaned me for my costume, yellow boots that matched his utility belt, and finally red elbow high fingerless gloves, and his signature initial on his left pectoral muscle much like on Robin's outfit. After speedy introduced himself to me the rest of his team followed suit doing the same.

Next I met Aqualad a quite handsome teen with black shoulder length hair and he wore a blue and black turtleneck unitard with white zig-zag patterns across his shoulders, waist, mid forearms and his mid calves all with a slight tilt to them.

Next I met two small teen brothers that could understand English but only spoke Spanish known as Mas y Menos each wearing white hooded unitards with stripes of black on the waist, the top and back of the hoods and a single stripe of red on the wrists with black on either side with a lock of orange hair sticking up out of the hoods, red boots with black soles and white buckles. They were also each wearing ear muffs one brother had plus signs on his while his brother had minus signs on his while their suits had the same matching symbols on their chests while on their faces they wore yellow face visors.

Next I met Killowat was well muscled with bright pale blue skin. He had magenta lightning bolts running down from his shoulders and up from his waist to white circles surrounded by magenta ones on his chest and back which is where he stored electricity. There are also two additional magenta lightning bolts running from his eyes to his jawline. His eyes were pure white with no pupils and they were outlined in black. His outfit consisted of black gloves with blue on the fingers, black boots, and black underwear. Killowat's gloves, boots, and underwear all had a magenta zig-zag pattern right above them and he didn't seem to have except for a magenta lightning bolt shaped strand on the tip of his forehead.

Finally I met Argent the only girl of Titans East. She had light grey skin like Raven and her hair was black with red bangs and she spiked it. She wore a dress that was black up until her waist, her skirt was red skirt with black stripes. She wore long, black sleeves on her arms that were not connected to her dress and she wore black boots with a bit of red coloring on the bottom. She had a small ''A'' tattooed on her chest. She had red eyes with black pupils when she spoke she had a New Zealand accent.

After they introduced themselves to me and I them I learned their powers and abilities. Speedy was a skilled marksman preferring to us a bow and arrow. He had an array of different trick shot arrows ranging from sleeping gas, exploding, heat-seeking, ice, sonic as well as regular arrows. On top of his exceptional archery skills he was an expert hand to hand combatant.

Aqualad was from the sunken city of Atlantis and he could swim at supersonic speeds, withstand the extreme pressure of the ocean and breathe underwater and had superhuman strength as well as having Hydrokinesis which was the ability to control water much like I control fire.

The brothers Mas y Menos could run a super speed but only if the were making physical contact with each other which was limiting and they were used mostly as a distraction to there enemies while the others fought.

Killowat had Electrokinesis which was the ability to control electricity, both enhanced speed and strength and flight. Like Robin and Speedy he was a skilled hand to hand combatant and was quite stealthy.

Finally Argent explained her powers and abilities she could control red plasma-energy which she could manipulate in a variety of ways from using it like Starfire did her star bolts of in more of a beam like fashion as well as create solid constraints like Raven and I could with our Telekinesis as well as other solid objects. She could also fly at superhuman speeds and was resistant to sudden changes in air pressure and altitude.

After they gave a quick demonstration of the powers they could inside I told them about mine and gave a quick demonstration as well. While met the members of Titans East and learned their powers as they had mine Cyborg had ordered the pizzas for the party while Bumblebee and the others got out the other supplies like the punch, sodas and chips setting up for when more people arrived.

The party continued on as a few more people had arrived I was uncomfortable in crowds of people I didn't know and was mostly hanging around in the corner of the room drinking from my glass watching everyone talking, laughing and dancing while music played over the speakers from the computer in the corner of the room opposite me.

As the Halloween party continued Robin took me around to meet other Titan members and Honorary Titans. He lead me over to an olive skinned girl with thick,wavy, waist length hair that was the color of a dark moonless night which she wore in tight, school girl type braids that were draped over her shoulders. She was wearing an vintage shirt, blue butterfly pendant around her neck and gold hoop earrings. Her blue jeans were of a dark wash and she was wearing black knee high boots. On her hands were a pair of lavender gloves with tiger stripes at the wrist and what looked to be a smartphone with a yellow case with a black ''T'' it.

Once I was standing in front of her Robin introduced me to Talia by saying ''Hey Talia.''

''Hey Robin.'' she said in a muffled throaty tone while moving her hands in what to my untrained eye looked like sign language.

''Talia I'd like you to meet Blaze our newest member. Blaze this is Talia O'Malley. She's a civilian hero and she's also the reason we recruited you in the first place. How about you get to know a little bit about each other.'' Robin said before leaving me with this girl.

''Hi Talia. I'm Jacob "Blaze'' Maxcy but you already know that.'' I said feeling stupid for saying that since she obviously knew who I was.''

''Hello Jacob, I'm Talia Elizabeth ''Tiger Lily'' O'Malley and I only know your name and powers I don't know you know you as a person.'' she said talking in her throaty signing as she did.

''So what do you prefer to be called?'' I asked her.

''Talia. I have the media call me Tiger Lily. What about you?'' She asked after answering.

''Maxcy or Max but the teams been calling me Blaze for the past two months I've been with them but I don't mind.'' I explained.

''Okay Max it is.'' she replied.

Talia and I continued talking as she read my lips and signed while we were getting to know each other better when I had asked her what Robin meant when he called her a civilian hero. She explained that a civilian hero was someone who puts other priorities first over that of being a hero before going on to explain that her mother had died three months after she had turned sixteen and her father was workaholic so she spent most of her time watching her eight younger siblings since she was the oldest and because of that she didn't go on many missions letting Cy know she won't be coming along with the fact she went to school like a normal teenager caring a B average at Meadow Wood one of the local high schools in Jump City.

''Wow. I'm impressed that you care about your family so much and sorry for the loss of your mother.'' I said.

''Thanks.'' Talia said as she teared up a bit so I told her that I knew the pain of losing a loved one and that I still wasn't over it years later but told her it would get easier as time went on and she hugged me thanking me for that.

To change the subject from this sad conversation I asked what her powers were. She explained that her late mother was a sorceress and that out of her nine kids she Talia was the only one to have magic powers and that they were channeled through the butterfly pendant around her neck because she was still perfecting the use of her magic and it helped to keep them under control. Talia then explained that she could create shields as well as other solid objects which she would use to throw at opponents. Along with those she could send pure streams of her lavender colored magic at them as well as blend into her surroundings like a chameleon. she could also open and close doors and windows with a flick of her wrist, pull back curtains and drapes, burn sheets of paper while also being able to light lamps and light bulbs thought modern lights were harder as a posed to old oil lamps which were easy. Finally she could light fireplaces with her magic.

Once had explained her powers I asked for a demonstration of the fire place power by creating a ball of fire in my right hand and she made it grow bigger before stopping. It felt weird for me to be holding fire in my hand while someone else controlled the size of it. After that she flicked her wrist while looking at the door of the GPS room and it opened suddenly. Since she knew my powers she didn't know the extent of them and asked me to demonstrate as well. I then used my Telekinesis to lift the coffee table by the couch and held it there for a few seconds. The people on the couch looked to see who was doing this and asked if I could lower it back down as they were eating and talking. I lowered it back and apologized to them before creating another fire ball in my hand and I asked her what her favorite flower was to which she replied a lily and I manipulated the shape of it to look like a lily before I smothered the flame and as we were talking to each other using my Telepathy so she had an idea of that.

I then asked how she helped recruit me to the Titans and she explained that while she didn't go on many missions she helped supplement the team with data that she came across while updating her own personal database of heroes and potential heroes and that was what the smartphone looking item on her hip was her Comm Link. On top of a database it let her talk video chat withe the Titans. while she had two more gadgets of thin flexible 2'' by 2'' screens on her gloves and that acted like her T-Communicator so she could talk with us when she wasn't coming on a mission. and how her best friend Alexandra Beatrice Winter's, Lexie for short. Her uncle Elmer Winter had created a pencil eraser sized device that connected to her Comm Link alerting her to villains attacking in the city by heating up.

''So Talia how long have you had tabs on me?''

She pulled up her Comm Link and typed in my name to find her first entry on me. Once she found it she showed me her Comm Link and when I saw the words I noticed that her records only went back as far as Seattle which was a year ago since it was time stamped with the entry date. I thanked for for showing me this and then she asked ''Could I have more information on you for my records?''

''Sorry but I don't feel comfortable telling you that. Even the team doesn't know why I'm here in Jump City as it pains me to talk about.'' I told Talia.

''I understand but when you feel comfortable let me know and send me an email. Cy can give it to you.'' Talia said before Argent came up to us and they started talking about something and I bayed them both a goodbye before heading over to the kitchen island to get something to refill on my drink. While I was there two other Honorary Titans walked up to the kitchen island and grabbed some food as well as introduced themselves as Static and Gear.

Static was a black teen with short dreadlocks that was accidentally exposed to a strange gas that gave him a combination of Electrokinesis like Killowat and Magnetokinesis which made it so he could attract metal to his body like a magnet as well as change it's shape, convert electric energy into a different form and reverse the polarities of magnets. He was resistant to Telepathy and he could interact with wireless communications meaning he could screen the cell phone and other waves in the air and listen to them. For transportation Static used a small Mylar disk he could expand so he could fly by changing the polarity and he'd lean to in the direction to fly around fighting crime. He was wearing a black t-shirt that had a yellow circle with a yellow lightning bolt in the vague shape on an ''S'', black pants with a yellow belt and navy boots with yellow buckles. On his head was a mask the went from his forehead to the bridge of his nose and on his cheeks with the eyes cut out so he could see and navy sunglasses. over the t-shirt he wore a navy trench coat with black on the shoulders and outside of the sleeves while the inside of the jacket was yellow.

Next to him was his best friend, gadget maker and crime fighting partner Gear. Gear was a Technopath making it so he could manipulate and control technology with his mind after coming in contact with the same gas that gave Static his powers. In addition of making him a Technopath it increased his brain capacity making a high level genius. he was an expert in gadgetry, robotic science and engineering and he used his knowledge to make gadgets for his weapons in fighting crime. Gear wore a pale green sleeveless muscle shirt with a silver belt with pale green pants and pale helmet with a green hardened plastic that was a neural interface and sensor, a supercomputer with the same neural link as his helmet that could either cling to his back or walk on four legs it also had built in tracking and analyzing equipment. For transportation he had Jet-Blades, Boots and Board. The Jet-Blades were just roller blades with rockets built into them for extra speed, while Jet-Boots allowed him to fly but the Jet-Board was actually a hover board that did the same as the boots but was easier to use as it was like a surfboard. For dealing with enemies he two version of things he called Zap-Caps. The Mark I versions were tiny grenades that when detonated gave off an electric shock that Static had to charge before hand while the Mark II versions looked the same as the Mark I's but when detonated threw out metal wires to constrain and tie up enemies instead.

I replied in kind and told them my powers as well as demonstrating my Telekinesis and Pyrokinesis while I could only use my Telepathy on Gear since Static was resistant to my one power. After meeting Static and Gear without Robin or anyone else dragging me over to meet people I was now more confident to go out of my way to meet someone. I scanned the room and while there was a few heroes I hadn't met I picked one and going to walk over to them but instead I felt a tap on my shoulder. When I turned to see who it was a male teen wearing a bottom half mask that covered his chin, mouth and nose. He wore a red short sleeved shirt and the mask came up from under it. Over his shirt he wore a sleeveless black trenchcoat that when down to his calves. on his hands he wore black fingerless gloves with black prewrap going up to his elbows while he wore slightly baggy pants with silver shin guards and matching boots was standing in front of me and asked ''Hey Robin who's black Harley was that down in the vehicle hangar?''

''I'm sorry, but I'm not Robin.'' I told him.

''Oh my bad. But do you know who's it is. It's sweet.''

''That's mine. Name's Jacob Maxcy go by the name Blaze.'' I said introducing myself to him.

''Nice to meet you. Shaun Matheson. I go by Discharge.''

We first started off talking about my bike and then after awhile we started talking about our powers and weapons. Discharge liked to use playing cards and a Bo-Staff in conjunction with his powers. He could take the potential energy stored in object and convert it into kinetic energy which was blue colored as well as increase the kinetic energy making it move even faster which would cause more impact trauma to opponents. Once the potential energy was converted in Kinetic energy he could then charge the object through skin contact and once charged and it touched anything else besides him it would explode with great force. The only down side was the bigger the object the longer it took to charge thus is why he used playing cards as they were small making the charge time took a fraction of a second before he'd throw them and when they exploded they did so with the force of a grenade. He could also charge his staff in a few minutes and then and slam it on the ground which released enough force to level a small building.

After talking with Discharge a while he walked away to go speak to another person and Raven, dressed as Bumblebee came over and asked ''So how are you liking the party?''

''I'm enjoying it.''

I then asked ''So you guys do this every year?''

''Yeah. It's a way for us all to come together and see how everyone's doing plus we do the same for New Years Eve, the Fourth of July and Memorial Day.''

''I can't wait for that the fireworks and all.'' I said.

''Yeah we go up on the roof and setup chairs and stuff watching the fireworks get shot up over the bay.'' Raven said.

As Raven continued telling me what I had to look forward to on some on the holidays the party was winding down and by 1:00 A.M. Titans East left getting back into there ship and flying off. after they left we were all tired so we bayed each other a hasty good night before adjourning to our rooms where we got out of our costumes and into our beds to sleep the rest of the night in bliss.

(I'd like to thank Emmaline C. Thornbrooke and iamgoku for their character submissions for this chapter.)


	3. Bee's Birthday

**Chapter 3: Bee's Birthday**

I had been with the Titans coming up on three months and Bee's birthday was the in a few days after the date I was recruited. On this morning when I awoke I showered and dressed before heading to the GPS room and I sat down for breakfast with the team. Once we were done eating and digesting Raven, Star and I went to my room for our daily meditation but once we were in my room Raven asked both Star and I what we had bought for her birthday.

''I bought Friend Bee a pair of boots that will look good on her.'' Star said before asking Raven the same thing.''

''I decided on an unusual gift that people wouldn't expect me to give I'm giving her a gift that both her and Cy can use but it's mostly a gag gift. An illustrated version of the Kama Sutra.'' Raven said.

''You're right I don't believe it.'' I said.

She then pulled it out of her side table by her bed and showed Star and I the cover. While I laughed at the fact it was so un-her Star asked ''What is that?''

''It's basically an ancient Indian Hindu text that is widely considered the standard work of literature on sexual behavior originally written in Sanskrit but today it's mostly just used for the many sex positions in it.'' Raven said handing her the book to look at.

While Star looked at it and the many sex positions Raven asked me what I had bought her.

''Well I got her a cook book signed by her favorite T.V. chef when he was here in town the other day.'' I said.

''But we were on a mission during his book signing. How did you manage to get a signed copy?'' Raven asked.

''Well the team went to the mall that day afterwards and while Bee had missed it she still bought the book. I was taking some items out to the car and she asked me to do the same with the book since I was heading there and I saw him leaving so I stopped and explained why we missed it and he gladly signed it ''To Karen Beecher my hero.'' and then I after getting it signed I bought a new one to replace the signed one so she wasn't suspicious.'' I told Star and Raven.

After we talked about the presents we had bought gotten her we left a ''meditation session'' early before returning back to the GPS room.

''Hey guys you cut your meditation session early. Why?'' Terra asked from the couch with the others who hadn't left to go train in the gym in hand to hand combat.

''We couldn't get focused.'' Raven said lying for the three of us.

We then joined the others as they stood up and we gathered in the elevator and went down one floor. Once in the dojo area of the gym deciding how we'd match up. After deciding the girls sat on the bench while us guys sparred BB vs me, Robin vs Cy. Robin and Cy went first standing opposite each other in their fighting stances. Robin started things off by throwing the first punch and like that it was over as Cy grabbed his wrist and flipped him onto his back and gave him the ''kill shot.'' He helped Robin up to his feet and they sat down on the bench and BB and I then stepped out onto the floor and did the same as they had standing in our stances. We fought furiously for several minutes before the fight went from us throwing kicks and punches while dodging the others attacks to us trying to make the other submit. BB was small and wiry while I was tall and wiry and being taller I had greater reach then him. He was sitting on my legs and he had my arms behind me pushing them into my back and everyone thought he had me but he shifted his weight just right and I outstretched one of my legs and I used it to roll my body breaking his hold on me and I quickly put him into a half nelson while his other arm was like he had mine and I wrapped one legs around both his and he wiggled trying to break free but this caused us to lose our balance and we fell to the floor me landing on top of him still holding him in submission.

''I give.'' He said trying and failing to break free after we were on the floor.

I let go and we stood up walking over to the bench after shaking hands congratulating each other on the others effort. Next the girls would go Raven vs Terra, Bee vs Star. Raven and Terra got out on the dojo floor and entered their fighting stances opposite each other Raven started off by throwing a punch at Terra's torso and she dodged it before retaliating with a low sweeping kick which Raven jumped to avoid. She then landed and the sparring match ensued for several minutes. After awhile Raven jumped towards Terra and she grabbed her in the air and threw her away from her. Raven stood up and ran towards her and Terra's legs were spread so she could keep a lower center of gravity to keep from falling and Raven took advantage of this sliding through them before she then quickly stood up and hugged Terra from behind and whipped her to the ground and delivered the ''kill shot.'' Raven then helped Terra up and they walked to the bench while Star and Bee where up next as they stepped onto the floor and entered their stances. Bee started off by rushing towards Star who moved aside and tripped her causing her to fall flat on the face Star then bent down and rolled her on to her back quickly and gave her the ''kill shot'' making her victorious.

After Star ''killed'' Bee she helped her to her feet Bee walked off the floor and sat on the bench while Raven, Cy and I joined her on the dojo floor while we discussed how we wanted to proceed. We eventually decided on Cy vs Raven while I would face off against Star first. Star and I stayed on the floor while Cy and Raven watched with the others. We got into our stances and I threw the first punch which Star blocked before she retaliated with a punch of her own. The two of us fought back and forth punching, kicking, blocking and dodging each others blows until Star's fist made contact with my face which sent me back a little and then Star moved towards me fast while I was stunned. She placed her right arm against both of my collarbones and she pressed while putting a foot behind my legs and she tripped me before delivering the ''death blow.'' She helped me up and we congratulated each other on the sparring match before Cy and Raven got on the floor while we sat and watched. Raven won the match between her and Cy and then finally Star and Raven paired off against each other. they got in their stances and they sparred for several minutes throwing punches, kicks while blocking and dodging each others blows eventually Raven and Star were matching each other blow for blow and block for block. At that time Robin stood up and got between them declaring their match a draw. They were panting and then they shook each other hands thanking the other for the match. After that we all gathered in the elevator and went up to the top floor and we got water and decided what to have for lunch. We agreed on Chinese and after getting everyone's order Cy, Raven Star and I went to go get the food as well as ordering a cake for Bee's birthday tomorrow from the Bakery.

Once we ordered the cake for Bee we went and got the Chinese food and returned home to eat it. Once we were back at the tower the team ate dinner and we watched T.V. before going to bed but instead of Cy and the rest of the team waited we were sure that Bee was asleep and then the rest of us joined him in the GPS room and we spent the next few hours decorating it before we all adjourned back to our rooms to sleep and charge our batteries.

The next morning we all woke up on time except for Bee who knew Cy was going to come into her room and wish her a good morning and a happy birthday. After he entered and wished her a good morning and happy birthday before he asked what she would like for breakfast in addition to the cinnamon rolls that she loved. He then went into the GPS room and he proceeded to make the cinnamon rolls as well bacon and he cooked some tofu up for BB since he was in a good mood for Bee's special day. While Cy was cooking the food for Bee and the team we each showered and dressed before we slowly filtered into the room to have our nostrils filled with the smell of coffee, breakfast meats, pastries and BB's tofu cooking. We sat down at the kitchen island and we poured ourselves either coffee, orange juice or milk before we plated portions for our breakfast while Cy did the same plating his and Bee's food before he took the tray with the plates to her room so they could eat together in her room.

As the team was in two separate rooms those of us in the GPS room watched T.V. waiting for the birthday girl to come in so we could wish her so. Cy and Bee were together in her bed enjoying the breakfast Cy had made. Once everyone had eaten Cy left Bee's room so she could shower and then get dressed. While she showered Cy and the rest of us all went into our rooms and got the presents for Bee and we returned to the GPS room and we placed them on the coffee table. Once Bee had washed her body and shampooed her hair she dressed in her usual attire of a long necked yellow and black horizontal stripped tank top that stopped just above her stomach along with her tight black pants with matching go-go boots. She knew her friends well and figured that the GPS room was decorated in honor of her birthday and as soon as the doors opened she was proven right as she walked into see streamers and a happy birthday banner hung across the middle of the room. When she walked in we all shouted ''Happy Birthday Bee!'' to which she thanked us.

After she walked in and thanked us for wishing her a Happy Birthday we all walked over to the couch and we sat down before she asked Cy what the special plans for that night were.

''Well that's up to you we can do whatever you want.'' Cy said.

Bee thought for a minute before she said ''Well during the day I want you guys to treat it like a normal day sparring/weight lifting for us while you three meditate then lunch and then I figured the team could have some free time for one day and then after a dinner of KFC, cake and I open presents I was thinking we could all go to that under twenty-one club.''

''If that's what you would like we can do that.'' Cy replied.

After Bee told us what she'd like to do on the night of her Birthday we all finished our breakfast and then we sat and watch T.V. for a bit before we split and while Star was going with the others to train Raven and I went to my room to meditate. When Raven and I got to my room she sat down but I didn't and she asked ''What's wrong Max?''

''Well it's the whole nightclub thing plus you and I just started dating and I'm not good a dancing.'' I told her.

''Well the whole dating thing doesn't matter to me and you don't have to worry about dancing since I'm not a big fan of dancing so we'll probably just sit at a table with BB and Terra while we watch Cy, Bee, Star and Robin dance.''

''BB and Terra don't like to dance?'' I asked.

''No. He has two left feet.'' She said.

After my fears were relieved I sat down across from her and we meditated until just before lunch. Once Raven and I walked through the GPS room doors Cy was going the other way to get the pizzas we were going to have for lunch. After lunch everyone except for Bee, Cy, Raven and I stayed in the GPS room we Bee and Cy went to her room while Raven and I went to hers. Once inside Raven and I turned on some metal music and while listening Raven asked ''So Max earlier when you said you aren't good at dancing what did you mean by that?''

''Well Raven I'm not good at dancing except for a basic box step and ''the hug shuffle.'' I told her.

''The hug shuffle?'' Raven asked.

With that I had her stand up and I used my Telekinesis to change from the thrash metal song we were listening to to a ballad and I had her hug me while I did the same and while we hugged I swayed her and my body back and forth slowly to the ballad for a few minutes until she got the idea of what I meant. After that we sat back down on her bed and we continued listening to the ballad and the songs after until Cy knocked on the door letting us know he was going to go get the cake and KFC.

After he told us this I asked him if he wanted some company to which he replied ''Sure I could use the help with all the food.''

With that I gave Raven a peck on the cheek goodbye and the Cy and I got into the elevator and we rode it down to the vehicle hangar and once in the T-car we left for the Bakery and KFC. While we drove to get the food for Bee's birthday I asked him ''So why aren't you throwing a big party for Bee?''

''I'm not the party throwing kind of guy I'd would much rather let her decide what she'd like to do and have her be happy then plan something and have her be disappointed but I do tend to come up with great plans and presents for her on our anniversaries.'' Cy explained.

''Okay so what'd you get her as a present?'' I asked him.

''Well it's kind of personal for just the two of us but I will tell you that I know she'll love it.'' Cy said being vague.

''But what'd you put on the table this morning?''

''A card telling her to meet me in her room tonight.'' he said winking at me.

''No I got that when you said personal.'' I said.

With that we continued our ride to the Bakery and once we had the cake we went to KFC to get the dinner Bee wanted for her birthday and then we returned home to the tower and the two of us carried up all the food and thanks to my Telekinesis made it easier to do so. Once we were on the top floor we stepped out of the elevator and into the GPS room and we put the food and cake on the counter while everyone got up to get their food along with plates and cups. With the food and the counter Cy served Bee first before the other helped themselves. Once we all had food and drinks we ate while we watched_ The Taste_ as it was one of Bee's favorite competition shows.

After we were done eating we digested while we continued watching _The Taste _and once it was finished we then gathered around the island in the kitchen and Cy put candles in the cake and then I lit them by floating a small flame around to each candle wick lighting them and then once they were all lit Bee then listened all of us sing _Happy Birthday_ to her. Afterwards she blew out the candles Cy cut the cake while the rest of us went over the coffee table and we brought our gifts over to her and gave then to her one by one. Star went first and Bee unwrapped the boots Star bought her which were black over the knee boots. Terra went next and her present was a red racerback skater dress and the hem line went down to her mid thighs. Next was Raven's Present which she warned Bee a little bit before opening and once it was unwrapped the birthday girl snorted before showing it to everyone as the present was so not the Raven they all knew. BB and Robin went in together on their present of a silver Kitchen Aid mixer for when she baked cookies or other tasty treats for the team. I went next to last and when she unwrapped it she said ''Max unfortunately I have this one don't you remember I wanted to get him to sign it but we had a mission and by the time we got to the mall he'd left.''

''Oh man I forgot Bee but maybe you should open the cover.'' I told her

She opened up the front cover and her face lit up as she read the words ''To Karen Beecher my hero.'' She put it down and then Cy handed her his card and after opening reading the private message in it he then handed her a long velvet covered box. She opened it to see a brilliant silver bracelet with Orange Topaz stones.

Once she had opened all of our presents she then hugged all of us and she then asked me how I got a signed copy so I told her what I did and she then hugged me again. Once that was done she took her presents to her room and she changed into the new dress and boots while the rest of us waited for her by the elevator and a few minutes later she appeared and we all went down to the vehicle hangar where Bee, Cy, BB and Terra got in to T-car with them while Star and Robin got on his bike Star grabbing his waist to keep from falling off While Raven did the same to me on my bike. I then followed Robin and Cy to the night club we were going to.

After about twenty five minutes of following them we arrived at the club. Once we parked we walked up to the doors together we waited in line with the other club goers. While we waited to get in I asked ''So beside it being a night club for people under twenty one what's so great about this place?''

''Well firstly every now and then they have great bands or artists perform like Linkin Park, Eminem, Etc. just to name a few and they also have special flavored sodas and teas that taste great.'' Raven said naming just a few things.

Once we got to the door Cy, Robin and I paid the ten dollar door fee for each of us as well as our girlfriends costing us each twenty bucks but the girls would make that up to us by buying the first round of drinks. After we paid we walked through the doors and while everyone else was being searched the six of us were permitted to just walk in since we rescued the city on such a regular basis and we were known through out the city this was a perk we got regularly as thanks for our service. Once we had paid and were in the club we found a half circular booth and we sat there as this would be where BB, Terra, Raven and I would be for most of the night as we didn't care for dancing but our friends would have a place to be with us when they needed a break from dancing. After we had sat down the girls offered to go get the groups drinks and Raven asked what I'd like.

''I'll start off with a vanilla Pepsi if they can make that.'' I said.

''Yeah that's easy they'll add vanilla syrup to it and mix it in.'' Raven said.

With that the girls went up to the bar and ordered the groups drinks and minutes later they were bringing them back and then after sitting down they passed the drinks around. Raven handed me the drink and I took a sip of it and I tasted the taste of a discontinued soft drink that I loved when it was out. After taking a sip of my drink I looked at Raven's and asked what she got.

''A pomegranate black tea.''

''Mind if I have a sip?''

''Not at all.''

With that I reach next to me where Raven sat and grabbed her glass and I brought it up to my mouth and I took a sip before placing it back in front of her. After I tasted it I found it quite good and decided that my next drink was going to be that. After I took a sip of Raven's tea the DJ started to play music and with that Bee, Cy, Robin and Star left us and went out onto the dance floor leaving BB, Terra, Raven and I at the table to hangout and talk, and joke.

As the evening went on and the four of us drank our drinks and listened to the music playing we enjoyed just sitting there talking and what not. By the time the four of us were on our fourth round of drinks so BB and I went up to the bar to get them. After we each asked the girls what they wanted we walked up to the bar and I ordered two toffee flavored green teas while BB ordered a pomegranate black tea for Terra while he ordered a vanilla cherry Sprite. When we arrived back at the table we saw two guys standing in front of the table and as we got closer we both heard Terra say ''Would you two please leave we're here with friends and our boyfriends will be back soon with our drinks.''

''Oh come on Blondie me and my buddy just want to dance with you and your cute friend here.'' the first guy said to Terra while pointing at Raven.

It was at this point BB and I arrived with the drinks and we sat them on the table and I spoke to the guy who spoke to Terra in a antagonistic tone.

''Excuse me but ''Blondie'' has a name and she asked you to leave so I suggest you do.''

''Yeah and what if I don't?'' he asked me back in the same tone.

''Then I'll forcibly move away from the table.''

''You and what army the green shrimp there?'' He asked pointing to BB.

''No just me.''

With that the guy threw a punch at me but I backed up dodging it and then I used my Telekinesis to hold him and his friend in place while BB went and got security who came over and escorted them out of the club. Once security had removed them BB and I sat down and gave Terra and Raven their drinks before we sat down next to them with our own.

''Thanks for that Max they just couldn't take a hint bugging us for pretty much the entire time you two were gone.''

''No problem Terra and it would have gone differently if they asked you to dance, be rejected and then leave it at that but they had to be disrespectful.''

''Yeah.'' BB agreed.

''It was nice how you dealt with them though.'' Raven said before giving me a kiss on the cheek.

''Thanks. I didn't want to ruin our night especially Bee's.'' I said kissing her back on the cheek as well like she did to me the night off our last date sharing our first public kiss even in front of our friends.

A few more hours past and the evening was winding down at the club so the DJ decided to play one last song. He put on _Secrets _by _OneRepublic. _Once I heard the opening to it I asked Raven if she'd like to have just one dance and she was so shocked by me asking her this when earlier today I told her I wasn't much of a dancer.

Raven said ''Yeah I'd like that.'' and with that Raven and I were on our way to the dance floor. BB and Terra soon followed suit and were soon on the dance floor as well. Once on a clear section of floor I hugged Raven and we did the ''Hug Shuffle'' to the beat of the song. While we danced Star and Robin danced their way over to us and Star said ''Friends Maxcy and Raven it is nice to see out on the floor of dancing.''

''Well I figured we should have one dance together.'' I said looking at Star.

Once the song was finished the club emptied and we all went back to the vehicles and we got on and in them and then we made our way home. Once there we all went up to the GPS room and before going to bed I told the others that danced most of the night about the guys hitting on Raven and Terra and how I dealt with them.

''Nice.'' Robin said.

''bet that was a wake up call for them.'' Bee said.

''Yeah it was pretty cool.'' Raven said.

After that we stayed up and talked about how I enjoyed the club even without the incident.

''Overall I really enjoyed it and the drinks were really good.''

''Which one was your favorite?'' Raven asked.

''That Toffee flavored green tea.''

About twenty minutes later we all said good night and we went to our respective rooms except for Cy who had to give Bee his surprise personal gift.

Once Bee and Cy were in her room and the door was closed she asked ''So what's my special gift?''

''So impatient Karen.'' Cy said.

With that he walked over to her and he planted a long kiss on her lips and she reciprocated by opening her mouth and she returned the kiss. As they swirled their tongues together Cy reached his hands down and started to take off Bee's dress sliding it up over her head. They only broke their kiss long enough for Cy to remove her dress before they their lips and tongues collided back into each other again. After a minute they then broke their kiss and Cy looked at Bee who was still in her black over the knee boots along with her matching red bra and thong. Next Cy kneeled down and he grabbed her legs and he lifted her over his shoulder and he walked over to her bed before he laid her down gently on it. Once he then sat on his knees while he sensually removed her boots peppering kisses down the under side of her legs trailing behind the boot he was removing before doing the same to the other leg. Once her boots were off he then laid down and he soon removed her bra revealing her 34 D-cup ebony breasts. While Cy removed her bra she was squirming a little at the feel of his cool metal hands on her body. Cy then leaned his head in and clamped on to her dark nipples and sucked them lightly which made her moan and coo. Cy then peppered a trail of kisses down her body and when he came to her thong he grabbed them with his teeth and dragged them down her legs leaving her naked on her bed. Now that she was naked Cy lowered his right hand down to her pussy and lowered his head down to her tits. He then attacked both by fingering and sucking her tit causing her to moan loudly and he did this for many minutes until he stopped in order to give her a break and to give her his present now that she was warmed up and ready to go.

Cy then laid on his back and told her to place her thumb on his torso where his belly button would be. She did as instructed and nothing happened.

''What's wrong?'' Bee asked.

''Nothing. I just had you scan your thumb print into the bank and now I'm configuring it to allow you access.'' Cy said.

''Access to what?''

''You'll see. Do it again.'' Cy said.

Bee did so and this time when she did a long thin panel on his flank retracted while a small circular door on his cod piece opened up where his dick would be if not for the accident that happened to him. Bee reached her hand into the panel and she pulled out the familiar 9 1/2 inch rounded top cylinder while the bottom had spiral grooves so it could be screwed into the circular hole on his cod piece. Bee looked at his metal cock and asked ''So is your dick upgraded or is it just the scanner and panel that's new?''

''It's new also. You know how my last one needed to be lubed up and I couldn't feel you on it?''

''Yeah and you would just fake your moans and it was like you were essentially a sex doll that could have a toy in a holder.'' Bee said.

''Well I added a few features to it. Now it's self lubricating while stimulated which it does via near microscopic holes along the sides of the shaft and I placed special cybernetics sensors on it that will now allow me to feel you and A special surprise feature that you'll discover later.'' Cy said.

After he told her the new features she screwed his metal dick into place and once it was screwed in Bee then placed her hand on it and Cy moaned at the feeling of her hand on it.

''Wow that's a nice feature.'' Bee said.

''Your telling me.'' Cy replied.

Bee then continued to stroke it and soon she felt wet sticky lubrication on her hand and she then stopped and brought her hand up to her mouth and tasted the fluid. Once on her tongue she noticed it tasted exactly like his synthetic protein based liquid with a sweetness to it. Once she swallowed it she returned her hand to his dick and she continued stroking it until it was slicked enough and then she moved into position on top of him lowering her body onto the new dick and she slid down the length of it and when she did this the surprise was revealed as his dick started to vibrate.

''Oooohhhhh Vic are you doing that or is it aaaaaaahhhhhhhhtomatic?''

''That's all me Karen.'' Cy said.

While Bee bounced up and down on Cy's new vibrating dick moaning happily while he bucked his hips thrusting a little deeper into her each time. Finally after several minutes of Cy's vibrating dick she started to moan louder while she arched her back, throwing her head back and thrusting her chest out as well and soon Cy threw his head into the pillows and they both came. Bee had one the most intense orgasms in her life while Cy had the most intense one in his due to his new dick with sensors and he dumped his load into Bee's pussy while her vaginal walls gripped his cock tightly. As they both rode out their orgasms Bee's wings involuntarily fluttered making the same sound as when she flew meaning she didn't fake it and then once she had rode out her pleasure she lifted up off of Cy's dick and she flopped down next to him while he unscrewed his cock from his cod piece and placed it back in the panel it came from and then both doors on his body closed and then the two lover cuddled and spooned together.

''Vic that was amazing.'' Bee said as she cuddled into his cool metallic body.

''I couldn't agree more.'' Cy said before they drifted off to sleep in their post orgasmic bliss.


	4. Thanksgiving

**Chapter 4: Thanksgiving**

A week after Bee's birthday was Thanksgiving. During the week leading up to it the team decorated the GPS room inn honor of the holiday in orange, yellow, red and black with streamers on the ceiling, Indian corn and gourds in bowls around the room on the coffee table and the accent tables. Also in that week before Thanksgiving the entire team went grocery shopping to one make it go faster and two for the fact that everyone liked different pies and we all agreed to make one item. Bee the turkey, Terra the green bean casserole, Star the mashed potatoes, Cy was going to make the corn bread, Robin would make to stuffing, I was going to make the cranberry relish and finally BB was going the make his tofurkey. In addition to the dishes we'd each be making the team had to decide on the three flavors of pies we'd want Bee and Cy both liked sweet potato, Robin, Terra, Raven and I preferred pumpkin leaving Star to choose a pie of her own and she picked a chocolate pie. Once we all had the food we loaded it up into the T-Car and we returned home Raven and I on my bike, Robin and Star on his Bee and Cy in the T-Car and Terra rode on BB's back in his pterodactyl form. Once back at the tower we unpacked and took all the food upstairs and stored it in the fridge. The food sat in there until the evening before Thanksgiving when Robin, BB and I made our contributions to dinner. Robin started first by making his stuffing and once he had done that BB made his own tofu in the shape of a loaf around some stuffing and he'd cook it tomorrow while I took the food processor and I ground up cranberries, a peeled apple, an orange and oyster crackers and once it was the right consistency I added some sugar and asked on of the others to taste it to see if it was sweet enough.

''Why do you need one of us to taste it? Don't like the taste?'' Bee asked as she walked over to test its sweetness which was fine.

''No I like cranberry sauce and relish but I'm allergic.'' I said.

''Really? How bad?''

''I go into anaphylactic shock.'' I informed her and the team.

''How did you figure that out?'' Raven asked.

''Couple of years ago I was in Las Vegas and I went down to the local soup kitchen to help out and then I was eating with some of the other volunteers and when I ate it I noticed shortly after that my throat was itchy as hell and soon I couldn't breath, but luckily one of the other volunteers was a doctor and he had an EpiPen on him and then soon after we were at the hospital and they got me better and then I returned to my place knowing my new allergy.'' I told the team lying about being a volunteer and helping out at the soup kitchen when in reality I was homeless as I got there about two weeks before that but the rest was all true.

''Kind of ironic that the person who's allergic to the cranberry relish is the same one who made it.'' BB said.

''I don't mind I just have to be carful.'' I said.

Once all the food for tomorrows dinner that could be made before hand was done Bee put the sweet potato and pumpkin pies in the oven to bake and then we continued to watch T.V. while they baked until they were done and around midnight we went to bed for the night. The next morning the team woke up at the usual time of 7:00 A.M. and after we rolled out of our respective beds we then emptied our bladders and hoped in the showers in our rooms. Once we were clean and dressed the team met up in the GPS room for a light breakfast of toast, oatmeal and either juice or coffee to drink with our food. Once we were done with breakfast Bee preheated the oven and then she stuffed it with the rest of Robin's stuffing. Once the oven was heated Bee but the turkey in the oven and it cooked. While it was cooking Cy, Terra and Star started to prepare the dishes they were responsible for over the next few hours while the rest of us setup the table, chairs and set the table for when we would sit to eat. About four hours later the turkey was carved and put on a platter, the green bean casserole, corn bread, rolls, mashed potatoes, the stuffing taken out of the turkey before it was carved and put into a bowl and the cranberry relish were on the table. We then sat down with sparkling cider in the goblets the team used on holidays like this.

As we sat in our chairs and before we put any food on our plates while I started to fold my hands to say grace Bee noticed and said ''No Max we don't say grace.''

''Oh what do you do?'' I asked as I unfolded my hands and put them back on the table.

''We go around the table and say something we're thankful for and then we enjoy dinner.'' Bee said.

''Who wants to go first?'' Robin asked.

''I'll go first.'' BB said offering to start things off.

''I'm thankful for all you as my friends.''

This continued down the table going from person to person saying they were thankful for the teams health and how well the year had gone in terms of success in the criminals serving jail time and etc. until it was my turn.

''I'm thankful for being recruited to the team as well as finding Raven.'' I said reaching for her hand to hold in a loving way.

Once everyone had said what they were thankful for we all reached for food we desired putting it on our plates and we ate and talked for the next couple of hours. Once we were full, having gotten seconds and thirds on everything, we walked over and sat sown on the couch and watched the Macy's day parade on the T.V. as we digested the Thanksgiving dinner. About two hours later we were ready for pie and we grabbed plates, forks and for those of us that were eating pumpkin pie added whip cream on top of our pieces of pie. we enjoyed our pieces of pie and then after eating dessert Star, Raven and I went to my room to meditate, Robin and Cy went down to the vehicle hangar to wash their vehicles while Bee, BB and Terra loaded the dishwasher and then they went down to the danger room to work as a team against the automatic enemies flying through the air at them while they used their powers to stop them. For the next few hours the three groups did their thing but as Robin and Cy finished washing their vehicles they then got into the elevator and then they went up five floors to join Bee, BB and Terra to practice with them.

Hours later we all met back in the GPS room where due to the big dinner from earlier and all of were a little hungry so we had a light meal at our normal dinner time of left overs from earlier. After eating while we watched some more T.V. for a few more hours we headed for bed. We all walked out into the hall and said wished each other good night and while Raven and I went to our respective rooms while the others went as couples into a room together. BB and Terra into his, Bee and Cy into hers and finally Star and Robin into his. Once I had gotten into my room I undressed down to my underwear and I hopped into bed pulling my sheets up to my neck before I drifted off to sleep.


	5. Christmas

**Chapter 5: Christmas**

A few days after Thanksgiving was the first day of December and we promptly took down the fall decorations and over the first half of the month we put up the Christmas and winter ones. The motif in the GPS room was white, both royal and light blues, red and green streamers on the ceiling, a live tree as well as snow flakes and other wintery things. While all this decorating in the GPS room was done by everyone. While Raven and I added the light and royal blue streamers to the red, white and green already on the ceiling while Christmas music played close to constantly I noticed she wasn't that enthusiastic and I asked her about it privately later that day after Star left from our meditation before we ate dinner.

Star left Raven's room and she was going to follow but I grabbed her hand. She turned around and asked ''What's up Max?''

''Not much but today while we hung the blue streamers I noticed that you weren't really into it like I was and I've sorta noticed during all of the decorating you've been sort of distant and I want to know what's up?''

Raven smiled at my concern and she looked at me and said ''Well as you remember I said Halloween was my favorite Holiday, Well then Christmas and Easter are my least favorite ones.''

''Why?'' I asked.

''Part of it is because their originally Christian Holidays and as part demon I feel odd and conflicted about celebrating them and the other reason is how happy it is and with my powers being controlled by my emotions and I don't want to lose control of them.''

''I guess I can see where you're coming from but ever since we started dating everyone's told me that you seem happier and you smile more.''

''Not just since we started dating ever since I sealed my own father in another dimension I've tried to show my emotions more while keeping my demon side under control and the more I do so the easy it becomes but I want to show my emotions because I want to not because of the Holidays.'' Raven explained.

''So you smile more and are generally happier when you're around me because of me?''

''Well yeah you're the only other person I've loved other than my mother.'' Raven said but, then her eyes got wide as we both heard what she had just said and she blushed.

''I love you too Raven.'' I said smirking before we gave each other pecks on the cheeks after admitting that we loved each other for the first time before we walked out of her room and to the GPS room for dinner holding hands.

Over the month the team made many shopping trips to both the mall and grocery store for gifts and food for Christmas dinner. The day of our first trip to the mall the team let me know how they celebrated their Christmas when it came to gifts during breakfast.

''So how does Christmas work with you guys is it a Secret Santa type deal or what?'' I asked.

''No we everyone gets a present from the others. For example Max you'll give you a gift to each of us and you'll receive one from each of us.'' Terra explained.

''Okay and is there a rule about multiple gifts to one person from another?'' I asked intending to buy Raven two gifts.

''No. In fact boyfriends and girlfriends tend to give each other at least two gifts. As long as everyone else gets a gift from you no body will care if Raven gets two from you.'' BB said.

After the team explained how gift giving worked I started to think about gifts for everyone as I ate breakfast. Once we had eaten the team got in the elevator and we went down to the vehicle hangar and we were off to the mall. Once there we split into groups the girls bought for the guys and vice versa after we separated BB, Cy, Robin and I walked around the mall and while they each had at least an idea for presents for the girls I had no clues at all. After we had been to five stores we walked past a store that had a mannequin dressed in a red velvet gold silk lined cloak with white fur on the edges all the way up to the top of the hood. After seeing this I walked into it while the others kept walking not knowing I had done so and once in there the lady behind the counter asked ''Can I help you?''

''Yes. I was wondering if the cloak on that mannequin was just Holiday window dressing or do you also sell them too?''

''We sell them. Are you interested in buying one?''

''I'd like to buy one but before I do I was wondering are they one size fits all and do they come in different sizes?''

''They're available in different sizes I just the persons height you're buying for.''

I thought for a second about how tall she was before I answered ''About 5'6''.''

''Well then we can you me as a measure since I'm 5'6'' as well.'' the girl behind the counter said before stepping out and she walked over to the cloaks.

She then searched the cloaks for the height she was looking for and after finding one she put it on and instead of tying the strings together she pinned it together much like Raven did with hers asked ''How's this?''

I looked at the length of the cloak on her and I said ''Perfect right where it'd fall on her.'' the edge about three inches above the floor.

''Okay. How much is it?'' I asked.

''$48.00.''

I paid her and she put the cloak into a black plastic bag and I walked out of the store and while I tried to catch up with the guys I ran into the Bee and Terra. I asked them where Raven and Star were and Bee told me they were looking for Star's gift to Robin while the two of them went to the sex shop for BB and Cy's second gifts for later Christmas night and then Terra noticed the black plastic bag in my hand and she asked ''Is that Raven's gift?''

''Yeah it's a red velvet lined with gold silk and white fur on the edges.'' I said telling them what it was.

''Have you bought anyone else's yet or did you want to find Raven's gift first?'' Bee asked.

''Just Raven's so far I haven't found anyone else's presents so far. I'm having trouble with everyone else.'' I admitted to them.

''Well don't worry everyone gets stuck on a present for somebody every year. Plus we make about four trips to the mall as a team so there's that.'' Bee reassured me that I'd get everyone a gift.

After a few hours in the mall we loaded our stuff into the T-car before we met up and ate lunch together at the food court. After we ate lunch we headed back to the parking lot and we headed home with BB, Terra, Cy and Bee in the T-car Robin and Star on his bike leaving me and Raven to get on mine. We all returned to the tower and we grabbed our gifts for the others and took them to our rooms and hid them in our closets and we met back up in the GPS room for so we could trim the tree. We'd had it a few days and let it get acclimated to the temperature in the tower and the branches fell to their natural position so while Cy, Star and Terra got the ornaments, garland and lights while music continued to play. After they got back with the bins they kept all the stuff in Raven and I used our Telekinesis to move the tree into the center of the floor in front of the T.V. and while we did this Robin, Bee and BB started the take the lights out of the bin and were untangling them. As they did this the rest of us came over to the couch and helped them untangle lights and while we were doing this I asked ''So does it snow here in Jump City?''

''No unfortunately that's the one thing that makes it feel like Christmas it tends to stay around 70° so that's the one down side to living her around Christmas.'' Raven said.

''Darn. Oh well won't be the first Christmas I've had with out snow.'' I said.

We finished untangling the lights and put them on the tree before hanging the garland and the ornaments on the tree before Bee started dinner and while she did that Raven and I moved the tree back into the corner to the left of the T.V. and Terra helped her so it would go faster. After about forty minutes dinner was done and we then gathered at the island and ate and discussed the rest of the months plans including the New Years Eve party we'd be throwing and who we'd be inviting to it and then at midnight we bid each other good night before we headed to our respective rooms to sleep.

As the month of December progressed the team returned to the mall to buy more presents and coordinate with everyone else what everyone was getting while keeping it a surprise to that person. A week after the first time shopping at the mall we returned and during the week leading up to the second time I talked to my new friends about gift ideas and after some feed back I had my gift ideas for them and around all four trips total we had all purchased or made our gifts for each other.

The month leading up to Christmas was unproductive crime wise which was strange according to everyone and this made us all nervous to see if any action would arise before the holidays and wouldn't you know it two days before Christmas we were called out on a mission at the mall. After we got the alert we gathered into the elevator and we headed down to the vehicle hangar and we took our various modes of transportation to the mall for the five time that in a month and second time in the same week.

Once we arrived and ran into the mall against the stampede of screaming citizens who had managed the escape from our newest team of villains the Circus of Crime which consisted of four people the other Titans knew Mammoth, See-More, Kyd Wykkyd and Gizmo of the now defunct HIVE five as well as under different names but they were no doubt the same people and in addition to these for guys there was also three girls the leader of the team Madam Ringleader who could shout amplified sound waves from her mouth, Flytrap a girl who could control plants and finally a dead eyed girl who could hit anything with thrown object The Knife Thrower. After a hard fought battle, quick thinking on my part and effective team work we defeated them and they were arrested once the cops showed up. We were thanked by the people who hadn't made it out of their presence as they hide in the stores hoping they weren't found by the Circus of Crime. After we were thanked for a job well done we returned back to the tower and Cy called the teams favorite pizza place and ordered some pies for us. They arrived in a timely fashion and the team ate and as we enjoyed the pizza we watched Christmas movies for the rest of the night and then around midnight we all went to bed.

The next day was Christmas Eve and we didn't really do anything out of the ordinary and that night before bed we all went into our rooms and got the presents out of our closets and we placed them under the tree in preparation for the next morning with the exception of our special gifts which everyone would exchange later tomorrow night. We all awoke the next morning at 8:00 in the morning and we all went into the GPS room after we did our morning routines of showering and then dressing. Instead of our usual breakfast this morning we had a light one of cereal at the kitchen island and once we ate we all moved over to the couch and Bee asked who wanted to play ''Santa'' and hand out the presents.

''I would most enjoy doing it.'' Star said offering to do so.

''I don't mind doing it.'' I said offering as well.

''I'll help too.'' Raven offered.

No one objected to having three ''Santas'' and Star floated over to the tree and searched the presents for everyone while Raven and I used our Telekinesis to give them to the correct recipient and once everyone had their first present Cy said it was tradition that the newest member opens their present first. I read aloud that this gift was from BB I then unwrapped my gift to see a box that was about 16 in. long, 5 in. wide, 5 in. deep and it weighted 7.5 lbs. I then removed the lid off of the box to see a fire extinguisher. I then smirked getting the joke and then I took it out and once everyone else saw it they burst out laughing and I joined them. After we all laughed for a couple of minutes I then looked at BB and asked ''You just couldn't resist could you?''

''Nope it was just too easy.'' he said.

''It's okay I like it.''

''Great didn't want to piss you off.''

''Well if you did you could've used this to ''cool me off.'' I said making a pun which caused everyone to laugh.

After I opened my gift it moved to my right as Cy, Bee, Robin, Star over by the tree, BB, Terra and finally Raven who read out ''To Raven. From Max.''

She then unwrapped the box I had wrapped and then she removed the lid to see red velvet. She the pulled it out and revealed that it was a cloak made of red velvet lined on the inside with gold silk and it had white fur along all the edges.

''Thanks Max. Raven said looking at it.

''Try it on.'' I encouraged.

''Okay hold this a second.'' She said handing it to me to hold while she took her old cloak off.

As I held her new cloak she reached her hands up to her left clavicle to remove the reddish black jewel set in gold which doubled as her T-Communicator. She grasped the back of the gold rim and held it still while her right hand grabbed the front edge of the gold and she twisted it to the left unhooking the twist clasp and she pulled them apart allowing the cloak to fall to the couch. She then took the new cloak and she clamped it between the magnets and twisted the front one back to the right hooking the clasp back together over her left clavicle like her old one.

''How do I look?''

We all complemented her in the new velvet red cloak saying she looked great. After we did she leaned down and we shared a quick kiss before the second round of gifts. Star continued to call out names while Raven and I passed the gifts out with our Telekinesis. My second gift was from Bee and it was a 32 GB refurbished iPod from Gamestop while she received my gift to her which was Justin Timberlake's The 20/20 Experience - The Complete Experience on LP vinyl. After both of us unwrapped our gifts and then we thanked each other by hugging. On the third round of gifts I received two full face helmets for me and a passenger on my motorcycle from Star while Terra received the Geology book I had bought for her. I hugged Star thanking her for my gift and Terra did the same to me. On the fourth round of gifts Robin unwrapped the heavy gauge baton expandable baton I bought for him online while I received the present he bought for me online a set of fire resistant bed sheets. Once I saw them though I looked at him and asked ''Why bed sheets?''

''They're fire resistant bed sheets. One night I had a nightmare where you had a nightmare and accidentally sparked burning your room and the sprinklers failed which caused the rest of the tower to burn and after I woke up I got to thinking since you don't feel the cold because of your Pyrokinesis it's not far fetched to think you heat up a little at night while you sleep so It's mostly a nervous precaution on my part.'' He explained.

''Come to think of it you might be right I don't know if I heat up while I sleep and it's the thought that counts so thanks.'' I said.

''No problem and this baton will come in handy for future battles.'' He said.

On the fifth round of gifts I received a book on the study of Psychology from Raven while Cy received the remote control drone kit I got for him and I thanked Raven with a kiss while Cy said ''This is gonna be fun to build and play with.'' before thanking me. On the sixth round of presents Star unwrapped my present which was a book on ancient Eygpt and I received a book that Terra made for me about the different Fire Deities from various ancient religions. Star loved it since she loved learning about Earth culture and it's history and she thanked me while I did the same to Terra. For the eighth round of gifts BB received my gift of a joke book and pranking equipment to which Raven looked at me and said ''Really.''

''It's all I could think of that the team might enjoy as well.'' I said.

After BB unwrapped the joke book and pranking stuff I opened my present and it was a custom built laptop that Cy made for me from the programming of the parts, software and the metal casing that he welded as well. My eyes lit up at seeing this laptop I stood up and patted him on the back as I said ''Thanks man. I've never had a personal computer of my own before I've always used and learned on friends computers.''

''Well I also figured if you wanted to hang in your room and you don't want to read, listen to music or meditate you could always watch movies on it or YouTube or whatever you want.'' Cy said explaining why he made it for me.

After we unwrapped the gifts from our friends we then started on a simple Christmas dinner of honey glazed ham, mashed potatoes, dinner rolls, broccoli and green bean casserole. The whole team helped to make the dinner which was complete by 2:00 P.M. and after we ate we returned to the couch and watched Christmas movies as a team until about 6:00 P.M. After we finished the movies everyone took their presents to their rooms or the place it needed to be at such as the two full face helmets from Star which I placed on the handlebars of my bike. After I returned back up to my room I was getting ready to go to Raven's room to give her my special gift when there was a knock on my door. I opened it and Raven was in the hall asking if she could come in. After she came in she walked over to my bed and she had a small box with her and after we sat down on my bed I grabbed my second gift for her off of one of my bed side tables. The two of us then exchanged gifts and I asked her to open mine first.

She unwrapped it and after she lifted the lid and removed the seasonal tissue paper to she a glass object. She then lifted it out of the box and while she held it in her hand she recognized the shape as her soul self which when manifested was in the form of a raven. She then had a small tear form in her eye and run down her cheek as she put it down and she threw her arms around me and kissed me passionately in a loving embrace. After the hug and kissing she spoke

''I love this where did you find it?'' Raven asked.

''I made it. I told her.

''By yourself?''

''Well Terra helped. About a week and a half ago when we were in the mall I was in a Tchotchke store looking at one of those 3D crystal etchings that you place on those lighted pedestal things and I had the idea to make something for you and after seeing one with a bird I decided it should be in the shape of your soul self. So the next day I asked Terra to help me make it and we went down to the beach of this island and she used her powers and brought a five inch of solid sand up in the air and I shaped it by touching it and the excess sand fell to the ground. Once the sand pillar was shaped into your soul self bird I then used my Pyrokinesis and engulfed the sand raven in flames and I increased the heat to extreme levels and I also used my Telekinesis to squeeze it while it melted and we watched it as it slowly became clear and then once it was glass I cooled it off enough to handle and I thanked Terra for her help.'' I told Raven explaining how I made it with Terra's help.

Raven then thanked me again before I opened her gift. I unwrapped it and lifted the box lid to see a glass paperweight. I picked it up and once it was out of the box I then saw that it had black flames inside of it and I then thanked her with a hug like she had me and then she informed me that she partially made her gift as well.

''Really?''

''Yeah I bought a plain glass paperweight and I then added the black flames to the inside by taking a part of my soul self and I placed it in the glass in the flame shapes and now that you have it you'll always have a piece of me near you at al times.'' Raven said.

''Whoa that's cool and I love the fact you'll be near me at all times.''

After we exchanged presents and thanked each other for both these ones and the ones in the GPS room with the team we hugged and kissed. After we broke the kiss and hug I used my Telekinesis to float my new laptop over towards me and asked Raven to help me set it up. Once I started it I noticed that I didn't recognize the Operating System and asked ''Hey Raven what OS is this?''

''One that Cy created and has put on all the computers in the Tower. All of our laptops have it and while it's really user friendly it's also immune to viruses since nobody but him knows the code.''

The two of us spent the next few hours with her showing what each icon did so I could label them correctly as well as setting up my passwords and arranging the desktop to my liking. After all this was setup we lay back on my bed and watched YouTube videos together until about 10:00. At that time we were on my bed and we started to hear noises through the vents. It was the unmistakable sounds of BB and Terra having sex in his room and I then turned on my stereo to drown out the noises of their love making. After about half an hour underneath the music we could still hear them moaning and groaning. So I was about to turn the music up but Raven told me that due to the excitement of the day decided to turn in early and we kissed good night. However instead of walking down the hall she created a portal on my wall next to the door and she stepped through it and opened the other end of it on the wall by her door. I kept my music on and increased the volume so I didn't have to hear BB and Terra and I got ready to go to bed as did Raven in her room. Once I brushed my teeth and stripped own to my underwear I laid in my bed and I looked at Raven's present while she did the same to mine. We both drifted off to sleep thinking of the day the team had and the presents we received from each other.


	6. New Years Eve

**Chapter 6: New Years Eve**

It was the last day of the year and the days following Christmas were interesting. In the six days leading up to the New Years Eve party we were going to have the team made sure we stocked up on food, snacks, drinks and ingredients for things we would make for the party such as Chex Mix and Rice Krispy treats. The day after Christmas Robin got a call from Speedy red and yellow clad archery leader of the Titans East telling Robin that he and the team won't be showing up as crime for them had increased during the holidays and they were pretty swamped. Robin told him he and the rest of the team understood and then he wished Speedy and the rest of Titans East an early Happy New Year from us.

Also during those six days I took Raven on a date to the park to see the Christmas lightshow they had displayed there and after her and I walked together in the park looking at the Christmas lights on wire frames in the shapes of statues, objects and vehicles with the lights looking like they were moving. Towards the end of our date we sat down on a bench by the pond after looking at the moon talking about which statue was our favorites. While we were sitting and talking from a tree behind us I felt like we were being watched but I pushed the feeling from my mind and it did go away. After an hour more of talking and enjoying the quiet yet warm night Raven and I walked back to my bike and along the way back through the park I felt the feeling from before and again I pushed it from my mind. However when we were in sight of my bike felt it for a third time only as I tried to push it away it stayed. the leaves in the trees began to rustle and when Raven and I were a few feet away from my bike out of nowhere a girl jumped out of a tree close by and landed in front of us I then let go of Raven and engulfed my arms up to my elbows in flames as well as created a fireball in each hand ready for a fight with this strange bright pink haired girl. After I flared up though Raven placed a hand on my shoulder and told to stop as she recognized who this girl was. I did as she asked getting out of my fighting stance but I left my arms on fire as she said ''It's okay Max shes an Honorary Titan. Max this is Jinx.''

''Jinx this is Max or Blaze for his hero name he is the newest Titan.''

Jinx was a girl with light grey skin like Raven and Argent had, along with bright pink hair in the shape of devil horns that slanted out slightly at the top. She had pink eyes that matched her hair and long thin cat like pupils. She wore a long sleeved black dress that went down to her mid thigh. Around her waist she wore a thin purple belt and a matching mini poncho on her shoulders. On her legs she wore stockings with thick horizontal black and purple stripes and black platform boots with purple soles.

I smothered the flames in my hands and on my arms cooling them and then I shook Jinx's hand as we apologized me for getting ready to fight her and her for scaring me. After we shook hands and apologized to each other we walked over to my bike feet away. We to and explain about the pizza place and this alternative that we came up with as they each grabbed a slice from the cooler ones on the counter and got something to drink as her we were going to head back to the tower and Raven asked if she could stay at the tower for the night to which Jinx had no problem doing. In order for all of us to get to the tower Jinx would have to ride on the back of my bike since she couldn't fly while Raven would meet us back at the tower. Jinx then took her duffel bag and put it cross ways over her body and she hopped on the back of my bike as Raven flew off. I started my bike and we were off as we rode I used my Telepathy and Jinx used it the communicate through the helmets Star had gotten me for Christmas and found out that Jinx had the ability to control bad luck hence the name. I commented on how difficult it must be to be good with a power like that as well as finding out that she used to be a villain and leader of the H.I.V.E. Five but turned over a new leaf. After I found out about her I told her about my powers and how I had to meditate daily with Star and Raven or my Pyrokinesis became stronger due to my anger level.

Jinx and I got back to the tower at about the same time as Raven and the three of us gathered in the elevator once we were in the vehicle hangar and we rode up to the top floor where we then walked across the hall to the GPS room and informed the team to Jinx's presence. Once they got up off of the couch they walked over and said hi to her and hugged her after not seeing her for about a year since the last time. However when Bee asked how and where Wally was Jinx couldn't hold back her feelings anymore and she broke down and informed us that the two of them had had a fight and broke up just two days ago and she then packed up and bought a plane ticket and flew out here. After hearing this story she asked Robin who in turn asked me with a look if she could sleep in the guest room and I decided to do so and I would sleep on the couch as we all decided to call it an early night.

Over the next three days I got to know Jinx a little better and come to find that she, like Raven and I, also liked Hard rock, Metal and Alternative. She also like me liked gathering useless knowledge about anything and everything so that she could impress people during awkward moments at parties and everyday life to break the tension but other than getting to know Jinx better I also told her if she wanted to talk and get anything off of her chest I'd be happy to do so. The days were pretty normal. Wake up and get ready for the day, Breakfast with the team, Meditation with Raven and Star for a few hours while the rest of the team worked out, Lunch, Sparring with a few team mates but no Jinx or working on my bike in the vehicle hangar, Dinner and then free time before going to bed which with New Years coming up it meant the team was decorating the GPS room for the party that was usually held and making things like Chex Mix, Rice Krispie treats, cookies, Etc. every night to make sure we had enough. On the night before New Years while the team was in the GPS room finishing up the decorating and baking Robin got a call on his cell so he took it out into the hall to talk and a few minutes later he returned and informed us that the Titans East team wouldn't be coming due to the fact it would mean Jinx and Wally would have to spend the night together and it'd be awkward but that they would make it for the Fourth of July and that they were sorry for such late notice.

''I'm sorry for all this drama and them not showing up because of me. Plus I sorry if Max doesn't meet Titans East as their a great bunch of heroes.''

''It's okay Jinx but I met them during the Halloween party and they're pretty cool.''

''Yeah they are but still I feel bad that they won't be coming I understand why they're not but still.''

''It's okay Jinx maybe after you're okay with Wally we can invite them out to make up for it?'' Bee said.

I then asked Robin who was showing up and he responded with Titans South, Discharge, Static, Gear, Bushido, Herald and Red Star. I then looked at Jinx and said see I'm gonna meet Red Star, Bushido, Herald and the members of Titans South.

Raven then put her hand on my shoulder and said ''six altogether.''

''Really Titans South only has three members?''

''Yeah Pantha, Wildebeest and Hot Spot.'' BB said.

''Oh Friend Maxcy I think you most like Friend Hot Spot.'' Star interjected.

I smiled at that and asked ''Pyrokinesis?''

''Pryokinesis.'' Raven said nodding.

''Well if they arrive early enough maybe he and I can spar on the beach.''

''Now that's something I want to see.'' Cy said.

''Maybe after their done BB and Wildebeest can spar and then Pantha could spar against Star and Cy.

''Where do they live?'' I asked.

''Mexico.'' Robin said.

''Anything else I should know about Bushido, Hot Spot, Pantha, Herald, Red Star and Widlebeest?'' I asked.

The team then proceeded to tell me about them so I'd have a slight leg up when meeting them. I found out Bushido was Japanese and he spoke English as well as his native tongue and was human like Robin but had the same skill set as well as using a Katana as his weapon, Hot Spot could fly in addition to his Pyrokinesis and like me he had to watch his temper, Pantha had superhuman strength and could create small explosions when she body slammed an opponent, was the only adult Titan and could understand both Spanish and English but English is her native tongue, Herald was a teen like us and he could use his trumpet the ''Horn of Gabriel'' to fight crime. It allowed him to teleport as well as other abilities, Red Star was a Russian Army super solider that got his powers from a Russian experiment to turn him into such. He also had eyes much like Star's but with no visible pupil and finally Wildebeest was a mutated animal human hybrid that looked similar to a wildebeest in looks but stood and spoke like a man with guttural words and he hated that people usually forget that he's not human as well as people commenting on his smell and they warned me to ignore it and not say anything about it.

After I was informed about the basics of the new people I'd be meeting tomorrow we all wished each other a good night and we went to bed for the night with me following Jinx to my room to get my pillows and extra blankets out of my closet so I could sleep on the couch while Jinx stayed in my room for a while for privacy.

At about 9:00 in the morning of New Years Eve I was awaken by Bee who was lightly shaking me saying ''Max it's time to wake up.''

I then awoke sat up and yawned while at the same time I stretched before I put my feet on the floor. I stood up and walked over towards Bee in the kitchen and started on the coffee while she started on the food and I was thanking her for waking me as I put the grounds and water in the coffee machine to start brewing. After a few minutes of talking to her about how excited I was to meet Titans South, Red Star, Herald and Bushido Terra and Jinx walked through the GPS room doors and we all bayed each other a good morning. Jinx then asked if I slept well and that she again thanked me for the use of my room to sleep and get ready for the day in.

''Not a problem Jinx I'm happy to do it.''

Afterwards I then grabbed my bedding off of the couch and started towards my room. As I walked out of the GPS room and down the hall I passed BB and Robin who were heading for breakfast and they asked if it was started yet to which I answered before I entered my room. After I was in my room I placed my pillows and bedding in my closet as well as got clean clothes to change into after my shower. I then walked into my bathroom and relieved my full bladder and I used my Telekinesis to turn my shower on to the water temperature I liked and once my bladder was empty I stripped down and entered into the spray of my shower head. I showered quickly before I dried off and dressed in my new set of usual clothes and I made my way back to the GPS room for breakfast which was a few seconds away from done. As I sat down on my stool next to Raven she wished me a good morning which I reciprocated and then we leaned into each other and shared a good morning kiss before we straightened and ate the food Bee had placed on our plates.

After the team ate breakfast everyone except for Raven Star and I sat and watched T.V. while the three of us went into Raven's room to meditate. The three of us meditated for a few hours until Terra knocked on the door to let us know that it was lunch time and apologized for knocking fearing she had pulled us out of our trances so suddenly instead of letting us come out of them naturally and slowly.

''No problem we were half way out of our trances anyway.'' Raven told her.

Now that Raven, Star and I were done meditating and Terra had come to let us know lunch was prepared the four of us walked out of Raven's room and to the GPS room for lunch with our friends. Since it was New Years Eve and we were going to have a party and tons of food the lunch was light grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup. We ate quickly before checking that everything was how we needed it for the party. As we were checking both the GPS room and the vehicle hangar it wasn't too much longer while we did this that for those of us up in the GPS room when we started to hear a loud choppy whir of a propeller approaching. BB, Star, Bee, Raven and I scanned the sky and then BB saw it and mentioned that the southern team was arriving in what looked like small seaplane. Bee told the others down in the vehicle hangar and they walked outside to see the plane start it's descent. Those of us in the GPS room gathered in the elevator to join the others outside to greet the fellow team members from Mexico City. By the time we met them on the ground the plane had landed in the water and was slowly drifting towards us due to it's momentum. When it reached land Terra stomped the ground and sent two rock pillars angled at 45° behind the wings locking it in place on the shore.

After the plane was secured to the land the small passenger and driver side doors opened and the three heroes hoped out landing on the floats of the plane and then walked up to us on land. The members of The Teen Titans South then walked over and the three of them hugged and shook hands with their friends on the Titans team I was apart of before Robin introduced me to their leader Pantha the only adult Titan on any team. She wore a black spandex female wrestling singlet with yellow accent stripes on the hips, a big yellow cloth belt with a yellow ''P'' inside a black circle, wrestling boots and a cat mask that left her mouth visible and her Brunette hair coming out of it. I stepped forward and Robin introduced us to each other saying ''Max this is Pantha. Pantha this is our newest member Jacob ''Blaze'' Maxcy.''

''Hi Pantha.'' I said nervously as I outstretched me hand to shake hers I was nervous due to the fact she was 6'2'' and quite intimidating as well as being quite muscular

''Hello Blaze nice to meet you and there is no need to feel nervous I'm quite nice.''

''I kinda figured that but still not to sound rude you are the tallest and most muscular woman I've ever met.'' I said tripping on my own tongue as I talked.

''I get that a lot but keep in mind I'm also a Luchador.

''Really?''

''Yup pretty good too.'' she continued on before introducing me to the rest of her team.

''Blaze this is Wildebeest.'' she said as we both shook hands. He was a hulking 400 pound bipedal wildebeest who wore silver armor plate which covered his neck, top part of his head and horns leaving his face open. He was also covered in thick grey fur on his face while what could be seen of his body was black and long black hair which was spiked running down his neck and he had a matching black soul patch on his chin. He wore a black sleeveless spandex shirt, matching black spandex pants, steel toed boots and a silver plate armored belt around his waist.

I shook Wildebeest's hand and he gave a guttural grunt and nodded his head to say hello.

''Nice to meet you and by the way I prefer Max over Blaze.''

''Okay Max.'' Pantha said.

Finally the last member of her team to meet was Hot Spot. He was a black teen and a tight hair cut of black hair about my height and build while he wore a tight black inflammable jump suit like uniform with his elbow down left bare on his arms while there were maroon belts on his waist and calves and a large oversized collar and boots.

The two of us shook hands and then while still of the beach Pantha then asked what my powers were while she and the others told me theirs'

''Well I have Telepathy, Telekinesis and Pyrokinesis which Star hinted you also have Hot Spot.''

''I do in addition to Flight, I have enhanced jumping and leaping skill, Temperature control, Superhuman durability and endurance and finally both Heat vision and transformation.

''What's Heat transformation?'' I asked him assuming he would engulf his body in flame to use his Pyrokinesis.

He then stepped away from his team and in an instant he transformed into his flame mode which was different then how mine was. Instead of flames surrounding his body instead his skin turned yellow and red. His head and forearms were visible in his red and yellow skin while his eyes turned white and his teeth were visible. Hot Spot then shot a fire beam out towards the ocean as a quick demonstration of his Pyrokinesis.

''Nice technique.'' I said as I reached out to grab his hot hand with my own bare one.

''Thanks but I can only use my abilities when I'm powered up like this. What about you?'' He told before asking the extent of my Pyrokinesis.

''Well I can create, control and manipulate fire which as you know gives off both heat and light from the flame. I can also change the color and heat of my created flames depending on how angry I get and I have Thermal Resistance to both heat and cold to some degree with the latter but as a result I do tend to run a higher internal temp by comparison.''

''Okay so that explains why your shaking my hand that's lit while yours is not and bare. Could I have a quick demonstration of you creating flame?'' Hot Spot asked.

I then lifted up my right hand and created a soft ball sized fire ball in my palm and then I split it into 3 golf sized ones which I threw at the ocean. Once they were over water I snapped my fingers for effect and next the Titans South knew there was a fiery explosion that lasted a few seconds before ending.

''Amazing fire ball bombs.'' He said wondering why he'd never thought of that before.

''Thanks but enough about me and my powers what about you two?'' I asked Pantha and Wildebeest.

Pantha went first explaining that she had Superhuman Strength, better than normal hearing, high level endurance and durability, was adept at fight multiple opponents at once, Heat Touch which she called ''The Panther's Claw'' and finally she could create small explosions when body slamming someone. Wildebeest then continued to tell me his powers in his deep guttural voice that in addition to his covered sharp horns he had superhuman strength, High durability and endurance like Pantha did.

''So when and where did you guys get the plane?'' Cy asked.

''We actually found it abandoned and pretty beat up during a mission and I kinda fell in love with the idea of two flying vehicles the T-Ship for business and the plane for pleasure.'' Pantha said.

''Did you ask Titans East to send Tram out to help you fix it up?'' Terra asked.

''Yeah and he was happy to help gave him something new to tinker with besides the usual turbine engines.'' Pantha said.

After meeting the Titans South we discussed with them what to do while waiting for the others to show up and Hot Spot said ''I'd like to have a sparring match against Max seeing as how we can't hurt each other with fire. What do you say?''

''I'm cool with that but before we start what about you two?'' I asked motioning towards Pantha and Wildebeest.

Pantha looked at the others before ending on Cy and asking ''You want to go a round with me Cy?''

''Sure but seeing as how your great at fighting more than one opponent at a time how about Bee joins in on my team?''

''Fine with me.'' the Luchador said.

''Sure thing.'' Bee agreed.

''Me and BB.'' Wildebeest said.

''Sweet another rematch.'' BB said.

After I had agreed to a sparring match against Hot Spot he powered down and our friends backed away from us while Terra turned sand on the shore into stone for the arena border the sparring matches would take place in. Once he and I were in the circle of stone we shook hands wishing the other luck then we stood opposite each other and we got into our fighting stances.

''3...2...1...Fight!'' Bee said starting the match.

Once the match began both Hot Spot and I started off the same way. I flared my arms engulfing them in flames up to my elbows while he used his Heat Transformation turning his skin from his natural black to his transformed yellow and red colored skin which looked as smooth as glass in this way. He started his offensive moves off by shooting a wave of fire at me which I jumped over and threw a fire ball at him from feet away and it hit his shoulder. As he shook off the hit looking around for me to retaliate with a fire based move of his own I had gotten behind him and I formed three golf ball sized fire balls in my right hand and just as I was about to throw them he turned to see me with the fireballs floating in my hand. He then shot a blast of fire at my face but I brought my arms up in an ''X'' and blocked it while I still had the three fire balls floating in my hand. After I had blocked the fire blast I threw the three fire balls and after seeing the move earlier Hot Spot figured he'd just dodge out of the way and as he did this they flew right past him but he didn't realize that they were coming back at him. After they went right by him he moved to throw punches and kicks at me which I blocked and dodged easily for a few seconds when the fire balls returned and exploded upon contact with his back But I ended up regretting this the second it happened because he had planned it and the blast from the explosion sent him flying towards me and then he grabbed me under the arms and we were off. I watched as the beach, tower and friends get smaller as he flew me out over the ocean.

''Hey Max will it be bad if I drop you in the ocean?''

''Other then my flames going out nothing bad will happen to me but drop me closer to the shore so I don't have to swim too far.''

He obliged my request and as he flew closer to the shore I asked him the same and he replied in kind and then he let go of me and I plummeted into the water Twenty feet down while he returned to the shore and just before I hit the water I used my Telekinesis to break to surface tension of the water so I could fall in unscathed. Once under the surface I popped up and after looking at the shore I realized I was about Forty feet out. I then swam for shore and about seven minutes later I came ashore and I walked over to Hot Spot over by our friends. I shook his hand congratulating him on the sparring match victory and then right after I again used my Telekinesis to fling him out into the water and after he crashed down he swam back to the shore. After I flung him everyone looked at me and Star said

''Friend Maxcy that was not necessary and it seems mean to do that after shaking friend Hot Spot's hand ending the sparring match.'' Star said slightly angry I had done this unsportsman like maneuver.

I then explained to the team what he asked me and I asked him while he flew me out over the ocean to drop me. As he swam back to shore while I explained and he saw I was putting my foot in my mouth he walked up next to me and calmed the situation down by lying to them saying it was fine and that I had used my Telepathy to tell him it was going to happen.

Once the teams were satisfied with the answer he had given them he and I walked over to them while Cy, Bee and Pantha walked into the sand stone circle while Hot Spot and I joined our friends and we both heated our bodies up to dry our bodies and clothing. Cy and Bee stood on one end of the circle in their fighting stances and Pantha across from them in her stance. Terra started the sparring match like Bee had for me and Hot Spot. Once the match started Cy transformed his right arm into his sonic cannon while Bee moved her wings floating up into the air and had her stingers ready to fire her electric stings. Pantha waited for one of them to make the first move and Bee was the one to do that by flying up even higher and then she flew downward at a sharp angle to hit Pantha with a diving kick. Pantha dodged Bee's attack and when Bee landed behind her Pantha quickly made Bee fall forward with a leg sweep. With Bee down Pantha stood and charged at Cy and he fired quick shot after quick shot, careful not to hit Bee, at Pantha who was dodging every one of them until she was close enough to him and then she grabbed his arm and transitioned that into a hip toss before slamming him to the ground making a small explosion happen as she did so. While Pantha did this to Cy, Bee quickly got up into the air so she was unaffected to the shockwave from the explosion and she fired her stingers at Pantha and even though she was being bombarded by these electric shots she pushed through the pain and she jumped up grabbing Bee and she fell back to the ground causing a second explosion when slamming Bee to the ground. She then signaled the kill shot for both Cy and Bee and then helped them up and they walked out of the circle to join us shaking hands as they walked.

While I was busy being introduced and learning about Titan's South and them me along with the sparring matches were happening between me and Hot Spot as well as Cy and Bee against Pantha a lone swordsman was making his way to the tower first via plane which had landed about the time we were doing our final check that we had every thing for tonight during the party. While the first two sparring matches were happening this swordsman caught a taxi that was bound for the tower and he arrived about the time Cy and Bee were sparring with Pantha. He exited the taxi and paid the driver before grabbing his bag and walked up to the building but suddenly he heard a small explosion coming from the back side of the building so he walked around and he saw Cy down on the ground, Bee in the air and Pantha jumping up grab Bee and slam her to the ground with us all watching this go on. BB and Wildebeest were the last ones to spar but right as they were stepping towards the sand stone ring when from a handsome Asian teen walked up and said in a East Asian accent ''Hello fellow Titans.'' Upon hearing this voice we all turned around me to see who this was and the others walked over to his the guys bowing before shaking his hand and the girls did the same before hugging him in cheerful friendly embraces. After everyone except for me had said hello in their own way they parted and his eyes fell on me. We sized each other up and then he looked at Robin who nodded his head and with that he took a few steps forward before bowing out of respect and then he extended his right hand for a hand shake. I grabbed it and he said in his East Asian accent ''You must be the newest Titan Blaze. I am Bushido.''

After he spoke I looked at him and replied ''Nice to meet you Bushido and just for the record I prefer Maxcy or Max over Blaze.''

''My apologies.'' he said before bowing again.

I then thought back to what the team had told me about Bushido and I remembered that they told me he was Japanese and he spoke English as well as his native tongue. Like Robin he was human not having any actual powers but had the same skill set as our leader well as using his weapon of choice a Katana. He wore a white sleeveless V-neck shirt with slightly pointed shoulders and a high popped collar that went up to his ears and a black stripe going down to his belt. While the back of the collar was black the inside was blue as was his belt and the cloth wrapping around his sword handle. He also wore tight Capri length pants that matched his long wristbands and karate flats. On top of that his only notable feature was his hair which he wore in a small pony tail.

After we shook hands he asked what was going on and Robin replied ''Sparring matches between us and Titans South. Max and Hot Spot were first with Hot Spot winning by flying Max out over the water and dropping him in. Bee and Cy facing Pantha was the second match and you saw how that ended Robin said. Next up is BB and Wildebeest.''

Bushido then asked ''How would you like to go up against me?''

''Sure. Hand to hand?''

''Of course.''

After they had set up their match BB and Wildebeest walked out to the sand stone ring and they stood in their stances waiting for me to start it. ''3...2...1...Fight!''

At the start both BB and Wildebeest made their first moves. BB transformed in a Rhino and then charged at Wildebeest while he charged at BB. The two met in the middle of the circle and they collided heavily against each other grunting as they hit. Wildebeest had a hold of BB's horn and BB was moving pushing him back sandy dust arising from Wildebeest's feet. As BB inched the man beast hybrid teen back across the circle he tried to do the same to the green rhino back with no luck but then when BB had him about a foot and a half away from the edge Wildebeest released the rhino horn and he stepped aside. When Wildebeest did this BB moved forward quicker due to no added weight of the hybrid teen to push and he was at the edge of the circle another step and he'd step out forfeiting the sparring match. Thinking and acting quickly BB changed from a rhino to a sparrow and he flew up into the sky in this form. He then changed form again but this time to a falcon which he used to dive down towards the ground and great velocity and as a falcon he quickly flapped his wings and he changed direction aiming himself at Wildebeest who watched him do all this and was scanning for him in the sky. As BB flew at Wildebeest he changed his form once again into that of a boa constrictor and he wrapped his body around Wildebeests neck squeezing tightly. As BB squeezed his body around Wildebeest's neck he was having trouble breathing and the more he struggled the tighter BB's serpent body got until Wildebeest dropped to the ground. As soon as he dropped BB turned back into his human form and we all gathered around Wildebeest thinking BB had taken it to far but as soon as BB bent down to check his pulse but then Wildebeest grabbed BB's body rolled over and threw him out of the circle. BB screamed as he flew through the air and landed in the sand. The two teens then slowly stood up coughing BB from sand in his mouth and Wildebeest from being choked. Once they were up and walking back they shook hands and joined the rest of us.

Finally the last ones up were Robin and Bushido they got into the circle and into their fighting stances. Robin started off by jumping and aiming a kick at Bushido but the teen caught his leg and threw him to the side, Bushido then stomped his foot down where Robin's head was but Robin moved and while still on the ground he moved a leg and tripped Bushido. Now that Bushido was on the ground Robin straddled his stomach and proceeded to throw punch after punch which Bushido blocked all of them and he kicked Robins back making him tumble off of him. Bushido then capitalized and delivered the kill strike before helping Robin up and they walked over to join the team.

As they returned to us Bee noticed that the sky was starting to darken slightly meaning evening was approaching and that met so would the other titans coming from all over for the New Years Party. We entered into the tour and went up to the top floor with the exception of Cy and BB who called the pizza place and made the order for twelve large pizzas before getting in the T-car and going to get them. As the rest of us rode the elevator up to the top floor and once there we stepped into the GPS room where Bee and I brought out the soda and plastic cups while Star and Terra got the vegetable trays and the dip for some light snacking while we waited for the pizzas and others I talked with Bushido.

''Hello Bushido.''

''Hello Maxcy. How are you enjoying your time here so far?'' he asked in a friendly manner.

''I'm liking it a lot before joining the titans I worked alone exclusively.'' I told him.

''Any reason why?''

''Just met anybody with powers or special abilities who wanted to team up.'' I told him as I wasn't big on talking about my past before joining the titans.

''What about you?'' I asked.

''I prefer to work alone but I am not opposed to working in or with a team. I just haven't found anyone who compliments my abilities.''

''Oh what are your abilities?''

''I am a Master Swordsman, Martial artist and a extremely skilled Hand to Hand Combatant. I have also increased my strength, while still remaining rather slim, reflexes, durability and agility to the peak of human abilities.'' he told me listing his skill set.

''That's too bad I would be honored if you wanted to team up with me.'' I said seeing his skills as an asset to any crime fighting team in the world.

''Same here.'' he said to me honored as well.

As we talked Raven walked over and she hugged me from behind in her strong yet soft arms. I looked at her hands and said ''Hey Rae.'' She then moved around me to my right side and we gave each other one armed hugs. Bushido then looked at Raven, me and then back at Raven. He then gave a small smile before saying ''Congratulations to both of you and Raven it's nice to see you happy instead of so serious.'' Bushido said to us.

''Thanks Bushido even after my father was defeated I was afraid to show my emotions but after Max asked me out on a date and we started to hang out more I can honestly say that I feel more at ease, comfortable and safer to show them and with daily meditation, which Max joins me and Star in doing, I'm at a nice equilibrium where I can show them but not lose control except in the most heightened of emotional states.'' Raven explained.

After explaining all this to Bushido Wildebeest was harking for him to come over to him so they could talk. Bushido then bowed slightly and walked over to the beast-human hybrid. As he did Raven asked ''So how do you like Bushido?''

''I gather he's the strong silent type.''

''Yeah he is but he is a rather aggressive fighter so he's a good contradiction of himself.''

After I had talked to Bushido and was doing so with Raven when Bee received a phone call on her cell. Once she had hung up she asked ''Hey everyone can I have your attention for a second?''

Everyone spun and looked at Bee and then she said ''Unfortunately there is a slight problem with the pizzas they're understaffed and back ordered and have given them a rain check for the order so they've made the decision to bring back frozen ones and we'll make them ourselves.''

''I'll help cook them so we can eat sooner.'' I said offering to use my Pyrokinesis skills.

''Same here.'' Hot Spot added offering his skills as well.

''Thanks guys that will make the cooking go faster especially if we add the oven to the mix as well.'' Bee said as she preheated the oven for BB's veggie pizza as it was the lowest temperature.

As we waited for Cy and BB to return a teen youth had flown to the tower and he landed on the roof before walking over to the elevator doors and he pushed the button. Once the elevator had reached the roof from the floor below he got in and returned it to that floor and he exited the elevator at the top floor of the tower. He stepped out and across the hall to the GPS room which he entered to see everybody there talking, laughing and being merry. He then said ''Hello friends.'' in a moderate Russian accent. When everyone heard this Star flew over to him while everyone else turned to see him standing in the doorway. Then everybody walked over to shake his hand, give him a hug or a hand cup to one armed hug while they were all doing this I waited to be introduced to him by one of my friends. After the hellos, hugs and handshakes Star lead him over to me and said ''Friend Red Star this is the newest Titan to join the team Jacob ''Blaze'' Maxcy.''

We both outstretched our hands and shook as the others returned to their conversations and he said ''Hello nice to meet you I am Captain Leonid Constantinovitch Kovar of the Russian Army you may call me Captain Kovar or Kovar if you'd like.''

''Hello Kovar. I prefer Maxcy or Max.'' I replied.

''Hello Max and how are you this evening?'' he asked.

''I'm fine and you?''

''The same.''

Star and Raven were standing right next to us as this took place and Star squealed with joy as two more of her friends met and then she asked if he'd like something to drink. ''Yes please.'' he replied before she floated back over to the island to pour him some soda into a cup before returning and handing it to him.

As he took a drink I asked him ''So Kovar what are your powers or abilities?''

He swallowed the drink in his mouth before saying ''I can Fly, am Invulnerable to pain, I am Self Sustaining but only to the point of not needing to sleep or eat but I do so out of habit, Enhanced Strength, High Endurance, I am with gifted intelligence of technology, along with Radioactive Energy Blasts and Explosions.''

''Wow that's an impressive set of powers.'' I said.

''Thank you and what about you?''

''I have Telepathy, Telekinesis and Pyrokinesis.''

''Pyrokinesis like Hot Spot?''

''Yes and no I don't have Heat Transformation like him but I can create and control fire while remaining like this.'' I said while gesturing to my body and then to Hot Spot's who was in his flame mode.

''I think I understand how about a demonstration?'' Red Star asked.

''Sure. Hey Hot Spot could you come here for a second please?'' I asked him from across the room gesturing for him the approach.

''Hey what's up Max?''

''I'm trying to explain how the way we use our Pyrokinesis is different from each other and the words didn't come out right so he suggested a little demonstration.''

''Okay sure.''

Hot Spot and I stood next to each other and he was powered down. He then powered up using his Heat Transformation to change his skin yellow and red while I engulfed my arms up to the elbow in flames. As we stood side by side Red Star then said ''Okay I see what you were trying to explain''

''There is another slight difference as well.'' I said as I snuffed out the flames around my arms.

''I don't need to be powered up in order to create or control flames.'' I said holding up my right hand up and making a flame appear in my palm.

''Now that's pretty cool.'' Red Star said amazed to see a flame in my hand without the rest of my arm surrounded by fire.

''Thanks for helping demonstrate with me Hot Spot.'' I said thanking him for his assistance.

''No problem.'' he said.

Everyone continued talking about enemies they've faced, what they gave and received for Christmas and the perks of living where they did based on either area of world or what citizens did to thank them for their service. As we all talked Cy and BB were driving to the towers vehicle hangar where upon entering they got out all the grocery bags filled with frozen pizzas and they brought them up to the GPS room. Once in the room they walked over to the counter and placed them down before going over to say hi to Red Star shaking his hand.

''How's it going?'' Red Star asked Cy.

''Okay but the pizza place was understaffed and back ordered for a few hours so we decided to just have frozen, not as good but you can't mess up pizza that easy.''

With Cy and BB back for getting pizza Bee, Hot Spot and myself went into the kitchen area and we got out cooking sheets and opened up three pizzas BB's veggie, the regular pepperoni and the meat lovers. Bee put BB's in the oven while Hot Spot took the meat lover's and I the pepperoni. Hot Spot and I both turned our flames on and we balanced the cooking sheets on our hands and raised the temperature moderately until the heat was high enough to cook the pizzas. After the recommended amount of time had passed on each one Bee took BB's out of the oven while Hot Spot and I put the trays down and the three of us repeated the process for the next forty minutes until all but the last one was cooked and the oven took care of that one. Over that forty minute period three more guests had arrived to the party Discharge, Gear and Static. Gear and Static had arrived via Jet-Board for Gear and Mylar disk for Static landing on the roof and taking the elevator down one floor after collapsing their modes of transportation placing them in their pocket and back pack respectively. They walked out of the elevator and into the GPS room across the hall and upon entering they said hey to the group before shaking hands and hugging the other members with the exception of both Hot Spot and myself as we were cooking the pizzas on cooking sheets in our hands. After shaking hands and hugging the others in the room they walked over to us and said hi in a more personal way other than when they walked in and said hi to the group. Just as they approached though Hot Spot and I were finished with cooking our second pizza each and had a little bit of time before starting the next ones to shake their hands and explain about the pizza place and this alternative that we came up with as they each grabbed a slice from the cooler ones on the counter and got something to drink as well. Fifteen minutes after they arrived Discharge was rolling up on his motorcycle to the vehicle hangar's door and once it was opened he rode in and parked before getting off and riding the elevator up to the top floor where the party was. He did the same as Gear and Static had before coming over to say hi to Hot Spot and myself getting a slice and drink before mingling with the others while we finished our last pizzas that needed cooked. Once there was only one left to cook in the oven Hot Spot went over to talk with Static while Gear and Discharge were doing the same.

I walked over to Terra as she listened to one of Bushido's more epic battles against the ninja clan he frequently dealt with from over the past year. ''Wow that's amazing you left with little more than a broken arm.'' Terra said.

''How long did that keep you out of commission?'' I asked Bushido

''About two months and in that time I wasn't allowed to train, workout and was told to take it easy.''

''That must have been hard to do.'' I commented.

''Especially since I'm a pretty physical guy.'' Bushido replied.

Everyone continued talking, drinking and eating when Robin's T-communicator beeped and he answered it to hear Herald tell him he was on his way and wanted everyone to clear out of the center of the room. After this Robin cleared everyone out of the center as asked and told Herald he was clear to arrive. A few minutes passed and nothing happened so I leaned over to Bee and asked ''Who are we waiting for?''

''Herald.'' She replied.

''Harold. What kind of hero doesn't use a pseudonym?'' I asked.

Bee giggled and said ''No not Harold H-A-R-O-L-D, Herald H-E-R-A-L-D as in a harbinger from Medieval times.'' Bee explained.

''Oh okay that makes a little more sense.''

After Bee explained who he was and the difference in name to me a black hole like portal opened up the fabric of time and space in the center of GPS room and a black teen stepped out and the portal closed behind him. He then walked straight over to Robin and shook his hand while the others walked over to greet him as well. Raven grabbed my hand and lead me over to him to be introduced to him and vice versa. Once everyone had hugged him and shook his hand Raven was the final one to hug him before she introduced us to each other.

''Herald this is our newest Titan Jacob ''Blaze'' Maxcy and Max this is Malcolm ''Mal'' ''Herald'' Duncan.'' Raven said introducing us to each other.

Herald was a well-muscled medium black toned teen. He wore black spandex leggings like Robin as well as a black spandex shirt. Over top of his shirt he wore a sleeveless hooded blue tunic emblazoned with a silver trumpet. On his clavicles were silver circles connected by a silver bar connected to the circles was his blue cape that ended even with his thighs while he also wore blue steel toed boots. On his face he wore a grey mask covering him eyes and upper portion of his head from the cheek bones up. Around his waist he wore a simple black leather belt with a simple silver buckle and silver armor plate gloves.

''So Herald or do you prefer Malcolm?''

''Mal actually Blaze or should I call you Max like Raven does?'' Mal asked.

''Max or Maxcy either is fine with me although so far your the only other hero I've met four months that prefers a nickname over their hero name with the exception of Raven and Terra even though the latter is a variation of her actual name.''

''Yeah but their using their names so they sort of count as their hero names as well.'' Mal said.

''Well I don't feel I should use a different name I have grey skin and purple hair. Not like I could hide my identity easily if at all unlike you, Terra and Robin babe.'' Raven said.

''True you, BB, Jinx and Cy can't really hide your secret identity just by changing your clothes.''

''Yeah but even though I've only been with the Titans for four months and I've started to get noticed more and more and I wear this everyday.'' I said pulling at my leather jacket.

''So Mal what are your powers and abilities if you don't mind me asking?''

''Not at all part of meeting your fellow heroes is comparing powers, abilities and skills to see where we stand if you team up with others you don't or barely know to work better as a group.'' Mal said.

''Well in addition to being a skilled hand to hand combatant, Enhanced Strength and the ability to play almost every instrument known to man I prefer to use this.'' Mal said before pulling out a bugle from behind his waist.

As I looked upon the bugle it shimmered and then I asked ''What is it?''

''This is my weapon the Mystic Horn of Gabriel and it allows me to generate portals as well as create sonic blasts.''

''Those are impressive abilities the portal and sonic blasts.'' I said.

''Thanks and I take it with the hero name Blaze you can at least control fire.''

''Yeah but in fact I can do more than just control I can create, manipulate and shape fire it as well and unlike Hot Spot I don't have to and can't transform my body. In addition I also have Telepathy, Telekinesis and Thermal Resistance.'' I said demonstrating my Pyrokinesis by holding up my left index finger and creating a small single flame at the end of it.

''Impressive.''

''Yeah but unfortunately with all powers and special abilities comes cons as well as pros and one con of my Pyrokinesis is I run a higher than normal temperature and when I run a fever my body temperature increases to really high levels.''

''Really?'' Raven asked as I hadn't been sick in the four months since be recruited by them.

''Nothing to bad I just have to take my temperature with a meat thermometer.''

''Really?'' Raven said mixed with a slight snort picturing me with a meat thermometer hanging out of my mouth.''

''Well it's true.'' I said.

After talking to Mal about our powers and Raven about my body temperature Mal then bid me a due and walked over to talk with Terra while Raven went to talk to Gear and Discharge. While I talked to Pantha. Over the next several hours everyone talked, ate, drank and told stories of past missions and where they could have done better. This continued until about fifteen minutes before midnight when we turned on the T.V. and watched the New Year Eve show. As the clock ticked down to one minute left Raven and I used our Telekinetic powers to float bottles of soda around to everyone filling their cups for the big moment. After filling the cups and putting the bottles back on the counter everyone watched and we all counted down from thirty with the clock as the ball descended. ''Ten...Nine...Eight...Seven...Six...Five...Four...Three...Two...One Happy New Year.'' the GPS room rang out as everybody hugged each other and Raven and I shared a big wet sloppy passion filled kiss with each other as we hugged. After the hugging and kissing everyone then gathered into the elevator and we went up onto roof to watch the city shoot off fireworks in the bay as we all stood there watching.

Once the celebrating was over about two hours later Red Star, Herald, Discharge, Gear, Static and Titans South all left leaving Bushido to crash on a cot for the night in Robin's room. Terra followed the Titans South team down to the beach when they left to retract her rock pillars to allow the ship to go free. Once the others had left except Bushido everyone bayed each other a good night and Raven and I like all the other couples kissed before going to bed for the night. I accompanied Jinx to my room to get my bedding from the closet before returning to the GPS room to make my bed on the semi circle couch for the night.

(Thanks for reading and I'd again like to thank iamgoku for his character Discharge.)


End file.
